The Speedsters
by Adoglover5
Summary: Moments with Barry and Wally
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone I'm back! and i brought a new friend with me :D **lilmissfashionista**! I'm sorry I've been away so long, my hiatus is over now! My computer still has the virus -_-' but my family issue is over for now at least.

Anyway here is a new series about Flash and Kid Flash! This is for fun, I will also take request. This will mostly focus on Barry and Wally, but others will appear as well. So please enjoy :)

**Summary:** Speedsters hate cars. Reason #1

**Warning:** Uh...Pissed off Iris

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Car Alarm<strong>_

Sleeping was definitely one of Wally's favorite pastimes; it was relaxing. He didn't have to worry about evil villains, missions, school, or anything, really.

Wally shivered, burying himself further under his comforter, before letting out a heavy sigh.

The speedster jerked awake from his slumber, hearing the irritating and garishly loud sound of a car alarm. He let out a small groan, pulling the comforter over his head, a futile attempt to block out the noise. His arm snaked out from under his covers his hand hitting his nightstand looking for his phone, and after a few moments, said object was in his grasp. Squinting at the bright light from his phone he grumbled at the time.

**_1:20 a.m._**

Fighting his way out of his comforter, Wally rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Getting up, he realized that until that car alarm stopped, it would be a perfect time to make a quick trip to the get a late midnight snack.

Clumsily stumbling down the hallway, the speedster relied on muscle memory to get downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and looking at the contents, he wrinkled his nose. His aunt was trying to get them to eat healthier by saying phrases like, 'fast food is bad,' or, 'it will catch up with you,' but that didn't mean there couldn't be a _few_ sweets to snack on.

Grabbing the only thing that looked appetizing at the moment, he took a seat on the counter and began to pull the skin off the banana.

Wally glanced up, hearing heavy, clumsy footsteps, then seeing Uncle Barry walk into the kitchen, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey Kid," Barry yawned as he opened the fridge.

Wally only gave a tired grunt, taking another bite of his banana.

"How long has that alarm been going off?" Barry asked taking a loud bite of an apple, lazily leaning against the counter.

"Ten minutes."

"Whose car is it?"

"I don't...know"

Barry quickly grasped his nephew's arm preventing him from falling off the counter; falling asleep there was dangerous.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," Barry said, leading the sleepy speedster up the stairs.

"Mm not…tired..."

"I know."

Barry made sure Wally was in bed, covering him with his comforter, receiving a contented, peaceful sigh as a thank you. The car alarm then stopped, and Barry threw a quick glance at the clock.

**_1:35 a.m._**

He gave Wally's flaming hair a gentle ruffle before heading off to bed himself, thankful that that annoying alarm was gone.

* * *

><p>Wally jerked awake, hearing that stupid car alarm again, looking at his phone. He moaned seeing, what time it was.<p>

**_2:52 a.m._**

He grabbed his pillow, wrapping it around his head in hopes to block out the sound, but the alarm didn't get quieter at all.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"I hate cars!"

When the alarm finally stopped, he threw one last glance at the clock before he fell back asleep; the bright green numbers burned his eyes, but he was able to make out the time before he fell asleep.

**_3:10 a.m._**

* * *

><p>Once again, Wally had managed to get back into his favorite pastime, sleeping. Silence rang through the house, making it easier for the speedster to sleep even better.<p>

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"You have got to be kidding me!" Wally hissed, looking at his clock again.

**_3:35 a.m_.**

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he again wrapped his pillow around his head. Hearing footsteps outside of his room, he quickly untangled himself from his comforter and opened his door, only catching a glimpse of his uncle turn the corner to go down the stairs.

Using his super-speed he caught up with his uncle just as he walked out onto the dimly lit porch.

"What are you doing, Uncle Barry?"

"Seeing whose car it is."

The two speedster made their way down the stairs and surveyed the streets, their eyes finally falling on the car that was causing all the trouble.

"Oh no…" Wally breathed out, "Not him..."

"Let's go, Wally."

"I'm not going over there!"

Barry looked down at his nephew. "Yes, you are."

"No! That guy hates me, just because my basketball rolled into this precious garden! And I haven't seen that basketball since!"

Barry rolled his eyes and literally dragged his nephew across the street to the doorstep of the man's door.

"Wally!" Barry said, trying to pry the young speedster's long, lanky arms off of the mailbox.

"I don't want to, he's creepy! He looks like Dr. Phil!" Wally yelped when his arms were removed from his lifeline –the mailbox.

Barry had finally managed to get his nephew to the porch by grabbing the back of his shirt before he could run away. "Stay put." Barry smirked, hearing his nephew grumble about his basketball and how his neighbor was creepy.

The young red-head shifted his weight from foot to foot; he did not like this neighbor. Not one bit. Wally had seen the guy on his porch, watching him with his beady eyes. _Every_ time Wally was outside, sure enough this old guy was sitting on his porch.

Watching his uncle knock on the door, he bit his lip, prepared to hear the man mouth off at them for disturbing him at such an ungodly hour in the morning.

The door opened revealing a large man, known in the neighborhood as Mr. Weaver, though Wally called him Dr. Phil, because he was dead ringer for the television host.

"What the hell are you doing at my door at this time, Allen?" Mr. Weaver growled, his murderous gaze then falling on Wally, "Why are _you_ here?"

Barry narrowed his eyes, seeing the look the man was giving Wally. "Your car alarm keeps going off, and everyone has work in the morning, and Wally has school," Barry explained, trying to be as polite as possible. "We can't sleep with your car going off."

"Not my problem," Mr. Weaver spat, specks of saliva splattering onto Barry's face. "Get off my property!" He then promptly slammed the door in their faces, and just like that, the alarm stopped.

"That went well," Barry said.

"Oh yeah, it went fantastic," Wally said sarcastically. "I told you that guy hates me."

Barry smiled ruffling Wally's hair, which the younger speedster scowled at. "Just get some rest, Kid."

"No problem there, Uncle Barry."

"'night, Kid." A grumble about the annoying car alarm was the response that Barry received from his tired nephew. "Fine, don't say goodnight. I see how it is"

Wally smiled as he shut his bedroom door and slowly crawled back into bed. Snuggling under his comforter, he let out a heavy sigh before his eyes slowly slid shut.

* * *

><p><strong><em>4:22 a.m<em>.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Wally slammed his fist into his pillow out of sheer frustration and reached for his phone, then heading back outside.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Wally frantically repeated as he stood out on the porch.

"Wally, do you have any idea of what time it is?" Dick hissed tiredly.

"Yeah, actually, I do. It's 4:24 a.m. here, and since you're in Eastern Daylight Time, it's 5:24 a.m. where you are," Wally shot back.

"…why are you calling me?"

"How do you disarm a car alarm?"

"With the key…"

"What if you don't have the key?"

"Why do you need to know this?"

"'Cause this damn car alarm has been going off since one in the morning!"

"Sucks to be you."

"Help me out, Dick!"

"Goodbye, Wally."

Wally's jaw dropped; his best friend just hung up on him! "I'm going to kill you, Dick Grayson," Wally growled through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5:30 a.m.<em>**

Wally stared at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep; he had tried everything, and his aunt was going to wake him up soon so he could finish his homework, eat, get in his morning jog (five laps around the world), shower, eat again, and take a 'short' nap before he had to run off to the hellhole that society calls school.

The alarm reached his ears once again.

"That's it!" Wally growled, jumping out of bed and barreling over to his door. He then opened it and caught a glimpse of his uncle, which didn't surprise him. Wally quickly caught up with Barry, and the two headed outside.

The two speedsters glared at the car that caused all this trouble, the alarm obnoxiously blaring.

"What should we do?" Barry asked.

"Take it apart?" Wally suggested.

Barry only raised his eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Mondays were no one's friend, except for Iris Allen, who absolutely loved Mondays. It was a chance to get a fresh start to a new week of challenges at work, and keeping the two Central City speedsters in line.<p>

The two speedster were always getting into trouble, doing something to either annoy the neighbors, making a mess doing a 'chemistry experiment' or just being Barry and Wally, who Iris sometimes called 'Dumb and Dumber'.

Iris had just finished getting ready, nudging her husband for the tenth time that morning to get up. "Barry, you and Wally need to go for your morning run," Iris whispered softly.

Barry only buried his face into the pillow, mumbling about an ice cream withdrawal.

She let out a frustrated sigh. Getting the older Flash out of bed was hard, but getting the younger speedster out of bed was like pulling teeth. Iris headed towards his nephew's room, making her way over to his bed, then nudging him.

Wally responded by grumbling and retreating under his comforters.

"Get up, Wally, and get Barry up while you're at it," Iris said yanking the comforter off the young speedster, who shivered at the sudden loss of his comforter. The speedster's arm searched for his comforter before curling in a ball to make himself warm again.

"You boys are so lazy," Iris huffed, quietly draping the comforter back over her nephew, who let out a content sigh as a gesture of thanks.

Iris shook her head; she was going to give up on them this day. Normally, the two were out the door right when she woke them up, but today was a day they wanted to sleep in, so why not let them? If they were late for anything, it would be their own faults.

Walking out of her house, Iris paused, seeing a burly cop in front of her home, talking to her neighbor, who was waving his hand wildly in the air, gesticulating at something. She slowly made her way over to see what the problem was.

"How am I going to get to work with my car like this?" the man barked at the officer.

The officer rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Sir, I don't know what to tell you, but we will find the person responsible for taking your car apart," the officer replied, annoyance lacing his tone.

Iris turned her attention to what used to be a car, pieces in a neat pile. Immediately, she knew who the culprits were. She spun around and walked back into the house.

"Barry Allen! Wally West!" Iris yelled up the stairs, "Get down here right this instant!"

A moment went by with no noise or movement coming form the speedsters upstairs, so Iris screamed, "Now!"

"Why are you yelling?" Wally yawned, sluggishly making his way down the stairs, Barry not far behind him.

"Mind explaining what happened to our neighbor's car?" Iris asked.

The two stiffened, looking at each other and then looking at her, "Uh…" they both said in unison.

Iris crossed her arms, glaring at them both intensely.

"That car's alarm has been going off since one in the morning! We couldn't sleep at all!" Wally cried.

"It's true," Barry confirmed. "It was going off twice every hour!"

"So, you took apart his car?"

"It was the only way to make it stop," Wally said, whining slightly.

"You couldn't ask him to turn it off?"

"We did," Barry said, "but he slammed the door in our faces!"

Iris rubbed her forehead and let out an annoyed sigh. "You're both grounded."

"What?" the two squeaked.

"Aunt Iris, come on!" Wally said in disbelief, the whining in his tone more pronounced than before, following her into the kitchen, "Please don't do this!"

"Yeah! You can't ground me! Wally, yes," Barry said, also following Iris into the kitchen, "but I'm an adult!"

"Dude! The adult card?" Wally cried out, not believing that his uncle was trying to save himself and not both of them. "Help me out here!"

"No, you took apart our neighbor's car! No videogames, no midnight runs, nothing until further notice, and you both have a curfew for your grounding!" Iris retorted.

Barry and Wally looked at each other, then back at Iris with expressions of absolute horror. "B-b-b-but-"

"No more buts. Anymore lip, and I will find a way to contact Batman and tell him you are both grounded from superhero duty until I say so," Iris snapped,

The horrified expressions only grew on the speedsters, and if it were possible, their dropped jaws would have hit the floor at this point. She wasn't bluffing. What Iris said, goes; she was the law of the Allen household.

"Anyways, I didn't even hear the car alarm. You two could making it up, for all I know" Iris said  
>in a serious tone.<p>

"Aunt Iris, a bomb could go off next to you, and you still wouldn't hear it."

Both speedsters flinched under her glare.

"Run."

"Wait for me, Uncle Barry!"

"Barry Allen! Wally West! Get back here right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is based off a true story, we didn't take apart my neighbors car, but he police were called, that wasn't a fun night, and my twin sister just slept right through it! :) if **OOC** i don't care I'm going by what i remember happened! Thank you so much **lilmiss**! You're awesome! Remember I am also going to try and do request, if you have one please **_PM_** me!

_**In The Grave**_ will be updated on Friday or Monday, i've think I have left you hangng long enough :D

Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.

I'm really happy you all like this, writing Barry and Wally comes really easy, because me and my uncle have a very close relationship, we are always getting into trouble with my aunt :D haha that is always the best part :P

Anywho here is Chapter 2!

**Summary:** Anyone can be a target to bullying, even a superhero.

**Warning:** Bullying

**Disclamier:** I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Bullying<strong>_

Wally West stared at the building in front of him. Central City High School, the largest high school in Central City, with a student body of 2,500 teenagers, one of which was Kid Flash.

Wally wanted nothing more then to just go home. It's not that Wally hated school; the speedster loved to learn, and excelled at it, too. It was just the people that attended the school that he hated.

Walking through the ocean of students, trying to avoid the waves of them that surged past him. His green eyes darted back and fourth, scanning the crowd for a certain group of students Wally had been avoiding for years now.

Like every school, the students had separated themselves into stereotypical cliques: geeks, jocks, popular kids, misfits, etc. If there was one thing Wally absolutely loathed, it was the cliques. Out of all the 'groups,' Wally wasn't a part of even one. He didn't have friends in Central City.

Wally was at the top of his class academically, but when he came to friends, he had no one. No one would talk to him or sit with him at lunch. He was invisible to the world, unless someone wanted answers for a test or to copy his homework. He hated that he was invisible, and that mostly everyone saw Wally West as a quiet nerd that probably had no friends and spent all his nights alone.

But no student bothered to get to know the real Wally West.

Upon arriving at his locker, Wally gave wary glances to his surroundings, smirking to himself, before he opened his locker to gather his books for his first class of the day.

When he turned to head to his first class, the books were knocked out of the speedster's hand, his papers scattering across the hallway floor. Wally looked up, seeing the group of people he was trying avoid.

The group that people dubbed 'the popular people.'

"Hey, Westie," the leader of the group, a pugnacious boy named Michael Powers, smirked. "You dropped your books." Michael then kicked his books into the sea of students, and they quickly disappeared among the many pairs of feet.

Michael Powers. Wally had come to hate the name. He was a sophomore, just like Wally, but the similarities ended there. While Wally was a nerd, the school scapegoat, Michael was the star football player, the captain of the basketball team, and the best high school pitcher for baseball in Central City. The kid was a cliché all-American boy. He had a group of other football players (whom Wally thought were just a bunch of blundering, dull idiots) that followed him around like lost puppies.

Michael had been picking on Wally since they were in elementary school. And once huge projects were due, the football star took advantage of the speedster's impressive knowledge to get good grades.

Wally clenched and unclenched his fist, biting down on his lip so hard he was surprised it didn't bleed, repeating his uncle's famous advice "just walk away" over and over again.

"So, West," Michael hissed, and grabbed Wally by the collar of his shirt, pinning him against a locker. "I have a chemistry project due. I expect it finished by the end of next week."

"Do it yourself," Wally growled, fed up with Michael.

Wally winced when a fist connected with his chin, which knocked his head back into the cold metal of the locker door. Sadly, it went unnoticed to other students, since Michael's little posse was obscuring the view of the young red-head.

"Consider that a warning, West. I expect it to be done, or you'll regret it!" Michael growled.

"I'm so frightened," Wally mocked, rolling his eyes for effect.

Michael pulled his fist back to deliver a punch to the speedster's face, but before anything serious could happen, the bell rang. Saved by the bell, Wally thought, smirking at his joke.

The football star laughed and glared down at the red-head and said, "What a shame." But Michael managed to land a hard punch to the speedster's face, sending him toppling to the ground. "You better have my chemistry project done!"

"See you at lunch, West!" another boy laughed as they walked away in triumph.

Wally rubbed his sore jaw as he got to his feet. Running his hand through his unruly red hair, he growled in frustration, clenching his teeth together in rage. It was ironic; Wally could easily wipe the floor with those punks. But it would end with him getting suspended from school, which would lead to getting a lecture form Uncle Barry quickly followed by a grounding from his Aunt Iris, and finally, word would reach the Bat and Wally would be suspended from the team. He couldn't allow that, because at this point, his teammates were his only friends.

So instead of the speedster taking his revenge immediately, his attention went back to his books and papers scattered all over the floor.

People walked over his papers, no one stopping to help the speedster pick up his things. Papers were getting ripped, and books were being destroyed and covered in footprints.

To the students of Central City High School, Wally West was invisible.

The hallways had cleared, and Wally was still struggling to find all his papers and books. One defiled paper made the speedster curse loudly; the paper was a part a huge project for his history class, which was due right now! And it was ripped in half and covered in footprints. Perfect, thought Wally, sighing.

"Mr. West." A voice made the speedster jump and spin around to see who called his name. The speedster instantly regretted seeing who it was, because the principal, Mr. Addison, was approaching him with a scowl on his face, his lips twisted downwards in sheer annoyance. "What are you doing? Skipping?"

Wally opened and closed his mouth before he finally whispered, "No, sir."

"Then get to class!"

Wally hurriedly gathered up everything he managed to find on the floor, heading to his first class of the day. Wally could already tell it was going to be one of those days. Those horrible, terrible days you read about in those sappy, idiotic teen novels.

The young Flash protégé managed to get through his first class with no mishap, except for getting an earful from his teachers about not being prepared, which didn't even make sense. Everything he did was always turned in on time, but with one little slip-up from the top student, the classroom turns into Armageddon.

But everything turned around when it came time for Wally's favorite time of day: Lunchtime.

Despite the food being absolutely disgusting and unhealthy the speedster was grateful for it, and promptly filled his stomach before it ate him inside and out. Sometimes having a super-metabolism really sucked. He ate quickly, both trying to quench his monstrous hunger and trying to get out of here before-

"Hey, fat ass." Michael and his group sauntered over and sat down with the quiet speedster.

"You've got enough food there to feed a damn village," one of Michael's friends, whose name was Ben, mocked. "It's amazing you're not as huge as damn whale."

"Yeah, who do you think you are, Kid Flash?" another boy named Joe snickered. "I mean, you are the Flash's biggest fan, if I do recall."

"Seriously," Michael sniggered. "What a freak. The Flash and Kid Flash suck! They are worthless. They let the Rogues off way too easy! They need to be more like Batman. No mercy."

Wally rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh. Before Michael could even respond to the eye roll, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Freak!" Joe laughed, flipping Wally's tray of untouched food onto his lap. Wally jumped to his feet, the tray falling to the ground with a loud clatter, his shirt and pants covered in disgusting school food.

"Wow, did you shit yourself, West?" Michael said, smirking as he dumped a bottle of water onto the speedster.

"Hey everyone!" Ben yelled, successfully gett ing the entire student body's attention. "Check out West!"

Laughter erupted across the cafeteria at seeing the food-covered, dripping wet speedster.

"Need a diaper, West?"

"Disgusting!"

"What a loser!"

"Didn't your parents teach you to use the toilet?"

That comment struck a nerve.

Wally pushed by the boys and ran into the bathroom before slamming a stall door and locking himself inside. Running his fingers through his fiery red hair, the speedster felt tears prick his eyes. The bullying was getting worse.

* * *

><p>For being the fastest man alive, Barry was slow at catching on to simple things, but when it came to his nephew, it was always instantaneous.<p>

The first time Barry discovered something was wrong was not the day Wally came home from school, threw his backpack on the couch, stormed up the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door shut so hard that it made the house shake. Rather, he found out by the look on Wally's face when he picked him up from school that day; people were pointing and laughing at his nephew.

Barry thought it was a one time thing, so he let it slide for a week. During that week, Wally was quieter, more aloof. He would come home and go in his room and not come out. He kept a close eye on his nephew, though Barry mostly thought it was a teenager thing.

But that was until he started getting phone calls from Wally's teachers saying he wasn't paying attention in class, doing his work, or turning anything in, which didn't make sense. Wally could finish his homework in a heartbeat, but now he wasn't doing it. This immediately caused a quiet alarm in Barry's head to go off, which told him that something was seriously wrong.

But the alarm blared when Wally said he didn't want to go on a mission with his team.

That was the last straw. Barry Allen was going to find out what was wrong with his nephew if it was the last thing he did.

He made his way up to his nephew's room. He knocked quietly on the door. The older speedster barely heard the quiet "go away" from the other side of the door. Barry sighed. "Wally…" He opened the door and blinked, seeing it was completely dark in the room.

Barry switched on the light, flooding the room with brightness, and instantly stopped dead at what he saw.

Wally was curled into a ball on his bed, his lanky arms wrapped around a pillow that his face was half buried in. It could have been the lighting, but Barry swore his nephew's eyes were bloodshot and glassy.

"Wally? Wally...what's wrong?" Barry asked, making his way over to his nephew, but Wally rolled over and faced away from him.

"Leave me alone."

"Kid…" Barry said, sitting down on his nephew's bed, "What's going on? Why are you sitting in your room in the dark?"

Not getting a response, Barry pressed a bit more. "Did something happen at school?"

Wally sat up, glaring at his uncle, which caused Barry to jerk back a little. If looks could kill, he would already be ten feet underground. "No, Uncle Barry! Nothing happened!" Wally yelled. "Get out of my room!"

Barry was shocked that such anger exploded out of his normally cheerful nephew. Barry sighed and headed for the door. "Dinner will be ready soon. Drop the attitude when you come down."

"Not hungry."

Barry smirked when he heard Wally's stomach growl' the noise seemed to make the whole house shake. "Are you sure you're not hungry?" Barry teased, a small smirk twitching at his lips.

"Not. Hungry," Wally hissed. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

Barry sighed again, softly shutting the door. Barry was going to find out what was bothering Wally. No one messed with Barry's kid.

* * *

><p>Come the next week, Wally's life was nothing more then a living hell. Wally thought the bullying was bad before, but things were beginning to escalate to the point where Wally didn't even want to go to school anymore.<p>

Someone just had to yell 'Kick a ginger day!' But instead of just kicks, he was punched, shoved, pushed...any form of painful torture his classmates could think of. 'Kick a ginger day!' turned into a 'Kick a ginger week!'

Then someone broke into his locker, trashing it completely. His books were destroyed or missing. Hurtful messages were written all over his locker in Sharpie, spelling out:

_'Gingers have no soul!_'

_'Freak.'_

_'You have no friends, get out of our school!'_

_'Go die.'_

There were much worse messages in his locker, but he slammed his locker shut before he could read them. He didn't really want to read them.

Lunch was the worst. People didn't understand that Wally had an accelerated metabolism, meaning he had to eat just to keep his strength up. This week, the bullies destroyed his lunch, taking it away from him and eating it, or simply dumping it all over him, prompting everyone in the lunchroom to laugh at him.

Wally wanted to fight them, he really did. He could wipe the floor with them using his super-speed, but he continued to follow simple advice he had heard from his uncle Barry. Just walk away.

Then Friday came along.

"Where the hell are our projects, West?" Michael snarled. "They were due today!"

"I didn't do them," Wally spat venomously, so tired of not being able to do anything, so tired of having to just sit there and let this happen.

"What?"

"I didn't do them. I'm not planning on doing them, either."

The group of football players gathered around the ginger. Wally huffed a sigh. He could just beat them up and take the heat. But then an ominous thought came to the speedster's mind. If he beat them up, he would 'face wrath of Iris' or 'face the wrath of Batman.' Honestly? He couldn't tell you which was worse, and he really didn't want to experience either one of them.

Wally huffed another sigh as the punches and kicks began.

* * *

><p>Barry glanced up at hearing the front door slam shut with force that it shook the couch he was sitting on, followed by the sound of a backpack hitting the floor with a thud. Barry frowned and rose from his seat, heading towards the door to greet his nephew, but stopped dead in his tracks.<p>

"Wally!"

Barry was instantly had his nephew's side, doing a speedy assessment of his nephew's injuries. Wally's clothes were ripped in several places, covered in crimson stains from the blood that trickled down from his nose and what looked like a busted lip. Barry stared at the younger speedster's bright emerald eyes, feeling horror spread over his body when he registered the purplish-black bruises that surrounded them.

"Wally, what happened?" Barry asked, trying to keep his composure, but failing quite a bit. "Who did this to you?"

Green eyes flickered up to him. "I fell."

Barry blinked. Did the kid really think that he would believe that? "Please don't lie to me, Wally."

"I'm not lying!"

"Wally…"

Wally stared at his uncle, afraid of the disappointment his uncle was going to feel when he found out his nephew, no scratch that, his sidekick, Kid Flash, was beaten up by bullies. "I-it's…bullies…"

Barry blinked a few times, seeing the look of embarrassment the shame that was cast over the young speedster's face. "How long as this been going on?" Barry led his nephew into the kitchen and sat him down in one of the chairs. "Bend forward to get your nose to stop bleeding."

Wally did as he was told, still feeling ashamed that he was beat up. He was Kid Flash! Kid Flash didn't get beat up by a bunch of bullies.

"How long has this been going on?" Barry repeated, handing Wally a wet cloth and sitting in the chair next to his nephew. "Why did they beat you up?"

Wally flinched at the anger in his uncle's voice. "I-I….I didn't do their projects."

"What?"

"I didn't do these huge projects they are too lazy to do, so they beat me up."

"Why didn't you tell me this was going on?"

"'Cause..."

"'Cause why?" Barry spat throwing his hands up in their air in disbelief. "God, Wally, I could have done something, called the principal or their parents."

Wally cringed at Barry's slowly rising voice. "That's why I didn't tell you…"

Barry blinked. "What…?"

Wally sighed and stared down at the now blood-spattered cloth he clenched in his hands. "If I went to an adult, they would just make fun of me more, because I couldn't take care of myself."

"Wally, Bats and I taught you self-defense for a reason."

"Yeah, beat them up, get suspended, and make everyone in that school hate me more then they already do," Wally spat, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wally, they don't hate you," Barry said, trying to console the distraught speedster, placing his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

"Yes they do!" Wally yelled, the tears escaping the speedster's eyes and dripping down his face, leaving clear streaks in the blood. "Have I ever once brought home a 'friend' from school? Have I ever told you stories  
>about 'friends' I have at school?"<p>

Barry stared at his nephew with wide eyes.

"No! It's all been my team. My team is the only group of friends I have! I have no one at that...that hellhole, Uncle Barry!"

Barry frowned at seeing his nephew hurting so badly, and did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He pulled his nephew into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping securely around the trembling speedster's frame.

"Wally, you should have told me about this sooner."

It took Barry a good twenty minutes to get Wally to calm down, and it took almost an hour for Barry to get Wally to tell him everything. Everything that the bullies had done to him over the past years.

With every word that tumbled out of Wally's mouth, Barry wanted nothing more than to go all Scarlet Speedster on these punks' asses for doing these things to his nephew. But Flash or Barry doing something would just end horribly for both him and Wally.

By the end, Wally looked exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Barry slowly led the young speedster up to his room and put him in bed. It only took his nephew's face hitting the pillow for those green eyes to shut and drift off.

Barry shut the door of his nephew bedroom and super-sped into his office, dialing the number of the one person who he knew could help out with this.

"Hey, I really need your help with something."

"And what would that be…?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>Wally walked out of Central City High School with his new backpack, new books, and new supplies, which were bought after Barry found out that everything got destroyed from the week before. His eyes darted back and forth looking, at the students who were pointing and laughing at him.<p>

Wally was actually considering dropping out of school; he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"West!" a voice bellowed.

Wally spun around on the balls of his heels and let out a sharp breath, seeing Michael and his group walking towards him. The speedster narrowed his eyes, registering how pissed off they looked. It only took a moment for the speedster to lose every way of escape, though the speedster didn't know why he never ran.

"We still need our projects, freak!" Ben hissed.

Wally rolled his eyes as people gathered around to see what was about to happen. Fights were loved by the students.

"I told you, I'm not doing them!" Wally snapped furiously. "Do them yourselves, for once!"

Michael narrowed his eyes and grabbed the speedster by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up so that they were face to face, before hissing, "Then I guess we'll just have to teach you a lesson until you get the point!" Sneering darkly, Michael and his friends got ready to beat the crap out of the speedster again.

"What the hell are you doing to my brother!" a voice bellowed over the din of crowd causing everyone to pause and turn towards the source of the shout.

Not only were the bullies caught by surprise, but so was the young speedster, who managed to catch a glimpse of flaming red hair and jet-black hair.

"Roy? Dick?" Wally breathed, not believing what he saw.

"Since when do you have brothers, West?" Michael turned his attention back tp the speedster in his grip. "Are you paying people to come and protect you, now? How pathetic!" Michael pulled his fist back to punch the speedster.

A hand caught the fist, causing Michael to snap his head towards the older red-head who grabbed his wrist. "Let. My. Little. Brother. Go." Each word was spat more venomously then the last.

"Or what?" Michael sneered, releasing the young speedster by shoving him to the ground before turning his full attention to Roy.

"Dude," Dick said, holding out a hand to Wally and pulling him to his feet. "You really don't want to piss off Roy."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"You should be," Wally said, smirking.

Michael was then nose to nose with one pissed off archer. "Listen closely, you piece of shit. You mess with my little brother, and you mess with me. And trust me, you don't want to mess with me."

"And what are you and those little twerps going to do?"

A dark smirk twitched at the archer's lip.

The crowd stared in absolute shock as the older red-head, the raven-haired boy, and even the young red-head who they thought was this kid that couldn't defend himself, beat the football players to they point where they were almost senseless.

Wally glared down at the former bullies. "This is so worth it, even if I get suspend!" Wally chirped.

Dick let out his evil crackle. "Roy is having to much with this, bro."

"What was your first clue?"

Roy was standing there face to face with a now bloody Michael, who he had lifted off the ground. "Are you going to mess with my little brother again?"

"N-no," Michael gurgled out, his mouth filled with blood.

Roy then looked at Wally, "Wally, if they mess with you, come near you, or even lay a hand on you, tell me, and I'll take care of it." Roy paused, then turned his attention back to the bully in his grip, a dark sneer dancing across his features. "Personally."

Michael gulped and landed on the ground with a loud 'oomph.' He quickly scrambled to his feet, turned, and ran, with his friends following close behind.

Roy then turned towards the students, who were just staring, gawking at what just happened. "Get lost!" Roy bellowed.

The students didn't have to be told twice; they turned and ran as well, not wanting to face the wrath of Wally West's brother. After seeing the football players get beat up by the three, they didn't want to stick around to see what else they were capable of.

Once they were gone, Wally looked up at his two brothers. "How did you…?"

The two boys both wrapped their arms around the speedster. "People don't mess with our brother and get away with it."

Wally blinked and a smile spread across the speedster's lips. The smile only grew when Wally caught a glimpse of a flash of red somewhere in the distance. "Thanks, Uncle Barry…" Wally murmured under his breath.

"How about we get something to eat?" Dick asked.

"Only if you're paying," Wally smirked.

"Ha-ha-ha, no," Dick said flatly, walking away, Roy following after him.

"Aww, come on, guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you **Lilmiss **for editing *huggles* This Chapter was kinda personal, I was bullied all three years of Middle School, worst three years of my life beacuse of a kid name Michael. It nearly got physcial a few times in middle school. It got really bad, to the point I didn't want to go to school or even get out of bed. My 'friends' didn't realy do anything to help. My sister did some things but nothing happened. It wasn't until the summer before high school my siblings and I went out to dinner and Michael sat behind us. My brother found out and, "_If anyone hurts you tell me, I'll take care of it_" after that NOTHING! :D the only really bad thing in high school was this chick i was on the Cross Country team with tried to beat me up in the locker room, but my twin took care of it. Everyone's been bullied, Love to hear your story!

Well now i have to go for a three hour car ride to take my twin to college!

Please Review!

Until Next Time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auhtor's Note:** First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and also for those who shared your stories, its always better to tell then to keep it bottled up.

Today, we remember those lives that were taken by such a sensless act, thieir lives will never be forgotten.

**Summary:** 9/11 Tribute

**Warnings:** Mentions of an American Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><em><strong> Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day <strong>_

**~Where Were You (Alan Jackson)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Never Forgotten<strong>_

_Ten years_. Ten years since the planes crashed into the buildings. Ten years since billowing black smoke rose, marring the blue sky. Ten years since thousands of innocent people lost their lives. Ten years since the impressive Twin Towers were obliterated from the skyline of New York City. Ten years since a cross was made by the steel beams of the collapsed buildings.

Ten years since September 11, 2001.

Kid Flash stared down at Ground Zero, a thick lump forming in his throat, making swallowing uncomfortable. His green eyes were blood shot, tired and filled with remorse and sadness. Ground Zero was an area of loss, pain, and destruction, but it was also an area of rebirth, pride, and it held the hearts of a nation. Two conflicting feelings, caused by one horrible crime.

One could stand there all day and just stare at where such a horrible day of destruction in America was held, stare at the place that was now coming back to life with the new World Trade Center along with the September 11 Memorial and Museum. One could just stand there all day, with one question, one simple word: Why?

The tragedy may have been ten years ago, and Wally may have only been five years old when it happened, but…but the he wouldn't ever forget what happened, and the young speedster couldn't wrap his head around the senselessness of the entire event.

The young speedster wanted to scream up at the sky, demanding an answer for this. He wanted to know why so many lives were taken, why there had to be so much suffering. He wanted to know why all those innocent people were just simply taken away from life, their friends, and their families.

Kid remembered his mother holding him tightly, watching the television in tears, watching smoke rise from the building. He remembered her covering his eyes when people jumped, choosing that over being burned alive. He remembered his mother sobbing uncontrollably as they watched the tower crumble floor by floor, the dust cloud sweeping through the area, more buildings catching on fire.

Back then, Wally was much too young to understand. It wasn't until his school started showing the videos in school on every anniversary that his mind was finally opened to the tragedy of it all. The image of the video replayed in his mind over and over, from the planes crashing into the towers, to people jumping to their deaths, to the collapse of the Twin Towers.

The first time Wally watched the video, he went home determined to find out why this had happened. So, now every September 11th, he sits in front of the television watching the History Channel, watching the shows over and over to try to learn, try to understand how this was possible, how this happened.

His Aunt and Uncle desperately told him not to watch it every time they saw tears trickle down the young speedster's cheeks. But he always gave them the same response when they told him to change the channel, or to not watch it, and it was a simple: 'I can't'

To be honest, it wasn't that Wally couldn't stop watching it, it was the fact he wouldn't. As much as it ripped him apart inside, the speedster kept watching. He shook with rage when the planes crashed, tears began to trickle down his cheeks when he saw people jump to escape, goose-bumps ran over his skin while seeing the survivors, and he would sob when the towers collapsed floor by floor.

So many innocent people lost.

So many brave men and women lost.

So senseless.

An all too familiar gust of wind and streak of red appeared next to him, notifying the young speedster that The Flash was now standing beside him, looking at the place where two beautiful buildings had once stood against the New York City skyline.

He swallowed thickly "I don't understand it, Uncle Barry..." Kid muttered in a voice that was cracking and that was so weak, so broken, that the air seemed to swallow it whole.

"No one does, Kid…"

Tears traveled like small, pale ghosts down the young speedster's face. Unable to hold in the lump that was lodged in his throat, he let out a pain-filled sob. He tensed instantly when he was pulled into a strong embrace, arms wrapped securely around him, but he quickly relaxed and returned the embrace.

"It's not fair!" Kid's muffled sob came from the deep confines in his Uncle's broad chest. Flash let out a small sigh and pulled Wally arm length's away, looking at his nephew, whose green eyes were blood-shot to the point that they matched the color Flash's vibrant costume. "Kid..." Flash said, swallowing thickly. "You need to look at the bigger picture."

Wally blinked a few times.

"Look at all the men and women of this country coming together to fight for those lost lives. This tragedy was a horrible act, but it pulled the Untied States together." Flash looked up at Ground Zero before returning his attention to his nephew. "The saying 'United we stand' never really meant anything to some people. But now, you see people standing together, so they can make sure those lives lost are never forgotten."

Through tears and hurt, Kid managed to let a small smile touch his lips at his Uncle's words. Flash pulled him into a one-armed hug as they both stared at Ground Zero in a mixture of reverence and sadness.

"We can't save everyone, Kid," Flash said quietly. "There is evil in the world that even we aren't cut out to face. But just remember the people that are fighting, and never forget the lives that were lost."

Kid Flash cringed at the words of not being able to save everyone. But he swelled with pride knowing that these lives that were taken by such a senseless act would never be forgotten.

The two stood silently, looking at Ground Zero, as the eight-eight bright, white lights known as the Tribute in Lights, were turned on. They created two vertical columns in the memory of Twin Towers that were lost.

Flash tightened his one-armed hug around his nephew, feeling the young speedster shake. "Let's head home, Kid," Flash said gently. "Iris sent me to find you, and if we're late again, she'll skin us alive."

Wally chuckled weakly at the thought, "How did you know where I was?"

"Lucky guess…"

Kid Flash smiled weakly before looking back at the lights.

The lights were not only to mark the sights of the North and South tower, but they also stood for the men, women, civilians, fireman, policemen, and soldiers that had died. Their lives were being rightfully honored, and they would never been forgotten.

Kid gave one last weak smile before the duo took off in streaks of red and yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The lives of citizens, soldiers, and the men and women of the NYPD and NYFD will never be forgotten, and will forever be in our hearts. Thanks **Lilmiss**!

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, i hope everyone has had a safe holiday season and is ready to bring in the new year of 2012 :D hope you all have Resolutions! Mine is to start running again every day :D And, finally I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.

I'd also like to apologize, i know you are all wanting Breaking Speed, and i'm working on it. I know exactly whats going to happen but i have found myself working on different chapter...like chapter 5...instead of 2 xD. I'm the type of writer that skips around alot. and i've been busy with life. Lots of family drama and a death in the family. And i'm getting back into writing my own stories :) and as i said the process will be slow cause first quarter of college kicked my ass and now, second quarter is days away. and its gonna be books, books, and extra credit. So bare with me.

Anyway, here is Chapter 4 of _**The Speedsters**_

**Summary:** First responders provide emergency care to the sick and injured until more highly trained personnel arrive. Wally is not a first responder.

**Warnings:** Just a hurt Barry

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: First Responder Fail<strong>_

Saturday was the best day of the week. It was a day to sleep in. To catch up the sleep that was lost during week from staying up until 4 in the morning to catch up on homework, or a late mission that lasted until 20 minutes before classes started.

On this Saturday morning nearly a dozen attempts to get the young speedster out of bed have failed. They were trying to get him out of bed to help take down all the Christmas decorations. Not something Wally wanted to do on Saturday morning. Couldn't they have waited until Sunday? Or after the New Year?

They had finally given up after 12th attempt of getting him out of bed –which was Barry grabbing his ankles and pulling him onto the floor- he ended up on the floor, but he pulled himself back to his feet and crawled right back under his comforter.

So far the score was:

Wally: 12

Barry: 0

But now, he was struggling to fall back to sleep. Wally was cursed with the fact that once someone woke him up, it was almost impossible for him to to fall back asleep. Or it could be the fact he was hearing them walk past his bedroom taking down decoration in the hallway. He wrapped his pillow around his head in a futile attempt to block out the footsteps. Must they wear shoes in the house?

After about half an hour the footsteps finally stopped pacing up and down the hallway. Were they done? After a few minutes hearing nothing but silence he smiled. Finally he could go back to sleep.

Wally managed to get back to his favorite pastime, sleeping. Silence rang through the house, making it so easier for the speedster to sleep even better.

The speedster jerked awake from his peaceful slumber, hearing the loud sound of a crash right outside his door.

His first instinct was to fight his way out of his comforter. Wally rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened the door to see if his aunt was hurt, or they were under attack.

Racing towards the stairs, he paused and peered over the banister. At the bottom of the stairs and he found the source of the noise.

He saw his uncle laying at the bottom of the stairs, a box of Christmas decortations spilled all over the floor. Wally concluded that Barry was either going up the stairs or down. Either way it was speedster down.

"Uncle Barry…?" Wally asked slowly, leaning against the banister, "What happened?"

Barry sat up, rubbing the back his head, he seemed to wince and grasp his ankle, "What does it look like?" Barry asked glaring up at his nephew, "I fell down the stairs!"

"I can see that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was just making sure." Wally shrugged, "_Sooo_, you okay?"

"No."

"Do I need to call 911?"

"No!"

"Alright then."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to bed."

"What kind of a hero are you?"

"Not a first a responder, obviously."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sad part is...this is all completely true :) my mom fell down the stairs, and i did this (she was fine, nothing broken or hurt) and she teaches saftey for workers and she uses that as an example on what **NOT** to do :D. This was not beta'd all mistakes are mine :) just a little drabble that came to my mind when my mom announced she no longer had to wear her boot (she broke her leg, different fall...i wasn't there i swear!)

Once again, I'm taking request for** _The Speedsters_**, just **PM** me please.

Please Review :)

See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! :)

Well today i start my second quarter of college for vet-tech :D lets hope this quarter turns out better then last quarter. Thats all i really have to say...I went for a 3 mile run and now I'm at school. yay... -_-'

**Summary:** Wally is trying to find a friend, but Uncle Barry keeps saying no to the friends he finds. Until one friend comes and Uncle Barry finally say's yes.

**Warnings:** Just a tiny mention of child abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Can I Keep It?<strong>_

When Barry had finished his patrol around Central City, he realized he had the day off from his job as a forensic scientist, meaning the only thing that he could do was wait for his nephew to come home from school.

Time was moving slower than molasses. In the time he waited for the sound of the school bus' squeaky brakes at the end of the street, he managed to finish all the household chores, go to the grocery store, wash the car, and read a whole book, cover to cover.

Barry was now currently staring blankly at the television watching the news, along with an old police radio, listening for anything that would require the Scarlet Speedster to make an appearance.

But there was nothing happening, absolutely nothing at all!

Slowly, the speedster's eyes began to droop and his head began to nod out of his hand. He shifted in his seat, shaking his head to stay awake. Wally was going to be home soon, and he wanted to be awake when he arrived.

"Uncle Barry!" The innocent voice of his nephew reached his ears, instantly making Barry smile.

Barry was up in an instant and out the door, but paused at what he saw on the walkway to the porch. "Wally?"

The speedster's blue eyes widened as he stared at his nephew, who was accompanied by a massive German Shepherd sitting next to him. Even though the dog was sitting, the massive canine was about the size of Wally. Wally had his arms wrapped tightly around the dog's neck and innocent smile on his face, his green eyes pleading silently.

"Uncle Barry, can I keep him?"

Barry blinked at the question before turning his attention to the massive dog. "Where did you get him?"

"He followed me home!"

"Figures," Barry muttered, slowly making his way over to his nephew, kneeling in front of the dog. A huge sloppy wet tongue wiped across Barry's face. Cringing in disgust, he looked at Wally who giggled as he hugged the mutt and was immediately showered with sloppy, wet kisses himself.

"Please, please, Uncle Barry!" Wally begged, sticking his bottom lip out in an adorable pout.

Barry looked down at his nephew; the puppy-dog face was slowly melting his heart. Turning his attention back to the dog, he realized that he was looking at him with a puppy-dog face, too, his tail wagging wildly. Barry frowned. "Sorry, Wally, but the dog has a collar with tags."

The adorable look on Wally's face instantly disappeared and was replaced by Wally scrunching up his nose. "But I found him!"

"No, he found you," Barry corrected, chuckling.

Wally's green eyes slowly began to fill with tears and he sniffled slightly. "But he's mine!" Wally hugged the dog tightly, burying his face into the dog's fur. A small muffled sentence escaped. "I named him Flash…"

Barry bit down his lip, hard, trying to think of something to say to get his nephew to understand that this was someone else's pet without making him cry. "Wally," the red-head turned back to his uncle, "let's say you had a dog."

"I do have a dog."

"Right…" Barry sighed. "Let's say your puppy got out of your house, and someone found him." The small red-head tilted his head, hugging 'Flash' tightly, so Barry continued. "And he had tags on his collar, like these," Barry jingled the tags on the dog's neck, emphasizing his point, "telling the person where he lived. Wouldn't you want that person to return your dog?"

Wally blinked, looking at the shiny tags, before turning his attention back to his uncle. "Y-yes…"

"Don't you think his owners would want him back?"

Wally nodded, watching his uncle read the tags on the dogs collar.

"He lives around here, maybe you can visit him!" Barry said, scratching the dog behind his ear, watching as Wally smiled widely at the thought of seeing 'his dog' again. "Let's take him home." Wally grabbed his uncle's hand as they walked down the street, 'Flash' trotting at Wally's heels.

* * *

><p>Barry covered his yawn as he opened the paper, Sunday morning sunlight leaking through the window. He was exhausted from a rough mission the night before. It was nice to be home to rest for awhile.<p>

Taking a sip of his orange juice since Iris banned him drinking coffee, he began reading paper, but not before seeing his red-headed nephew run past him and out the back door, probably to play with hit toys that were out there.

It wasn't fifteen minutes before he heard a cry. "Uncle Barry!"

Barry peaked over the newspaper as the door shut and Wally came running into the kitchen with a cat in his hands. The cat looked like it was coming of age, and it was rather fat. How Wally managed to catch a cat Barry didn't know.

"Can I keep it?"

A frown graced the speedster's lips. "Wally," Barry said, folding the paper in half and leaning towards his nephew, "We can't keep a cat."

"Why?" Wally whined, and instantly his eyes were shining and his lips was quivering, and Barry quickly turned his head to avoid the powerful weapon, the blasted puppy-dog face, that Wally used against him repeatedly.

"Your aunt is allergic to cats, Wally."

Wally only blinked.

Barry sighed, looking back at his nephew, though still trying to keep his eyes aimed away from the dangerous puppy-dog face. "It means that she doesn't feel good when a cat is around," Barry explained.

Wally's puppy-face vanished instantly and was replaced by a look of terror, "I don't want Aunt Iris to get sick!" the young boy began to panic in fear, looking at the cat then at his uncle. "I-I don't want Aunt Iris to get sick!"

"Wally, hey, its okay," Barry said softly, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, trying to comfort the panicking boy. Wally only winced slightly at the touch, causing Barry to frown as he remembered that Wally was still recovering from what his father did to him.

"Aunt Iris will get sick!"

Barry cursed under his breath at himself for saying it that way. Licking his lips and trying to think of what he could do, he looked at the cat and he smiled-he knew this cat! "Hey, Wally, I think you found Mrs. Kennedy's cat."

Wally blinked, looking up at him with glassy green eyes, and then looked down at the cat. "Skittles?"

"Yeah!" Barry smiled, trying to get Wally to cheer up. "You want to go giver her back her cat?"

Wally rubbed his eyes, yet still managing to keep the squirmy cat in his grip, and that tiny, innocent grin made its way across the young boy's face.

* * *

><p>After a long day of being the Flash, Barry sat down for the first time it what felt like days. Apparently, all the Rogues decided to rob a bank and take hostages. It had taken Flash five hours to get the whole situation under control.<p>

But, now he was home. He lifted his feet up and rested them on the coffee table before turning on the television. Slumping deep into the couch, he sighed, waiting for a much needed nap to take over, but then-

"Uncle Barry!"

Barry turned his head and saw Wally run into the living room. In Wally's arms was a black rabbit. Blinking furiously, Barry tried to think of just how Wally caught such an elusive animal.

"Can I keep it?"

"Wally…" Barry asked. "Where did you get that rabbit?"

"The front yard!"

Shifting his position, Barry gestured at his nephew to come closer. As the red-head did, Barry's eyes scanned over the small rabbit, before finally concluding that it was a domestic rabbit. How it got in his front yard, Barry didn't know. "How did you catch it?"

"He hopped into my lap!" Wally smiled, holding the small creature to his chest, a large, innocent smile on his face. "Can I please keep it, Uncle Barry? Please, please, please?"

Barry ran his hand through his blond hair, trying to think of an excuse not to keep the rabbit; they honestly didn't have time to take care of an animal. Also, Barry had no experience with animals besides a dog, and now was not the time to learn.

It was slowly starting to get under the speedster's skin that he had to keep breaking the kid's heart by saying that he couldn't keep a pet, but they just didn't have the time.

"Sorry, Wally." Barry frowned at seeing the tears beginning to well up in his nephew's eyes. "You can't keep it…"

* * *

><p>If there was one chore that Barry hated more then anything, it was cutting the grass. There was no way to do the task fast without it ending up a complete disaster, heavy on the 'dis,' lacking the 'aster.' And a disastrous yard would not fly with Barry Allen.<p>

Keeping a nice yard was a neighborhood competition, with each home owner trying to have the best yard and garden, and so far this year, Barry had the upper hand because he had a little red-headed helper that made the task go faster.

"Uncle Barry!" The small innocent voice went unheard because of the loud roar of the lawn mower, so the red-head ran over and latched onto his uncles leg to get his attention. "Uncle Barry, Uncle Barry!"

Letting go of the lawnmower and allowing the engine to die, the speedster looked down at Wally. The excitement on his nephew's face wasn't hard to miss, but what was he excited about? "What is it, Wally?"

"Can I keep them?"

Barry blinked. "Them…?" Barry dreaded the thought that this was going to happen again, and sure enough, it did. He didn't really want to know what Wally found this time. First a dog, then a cat, then a rabbit, what could possibly be next?

Wally grabbed his uncle's hands and pulled with all his might until his uncle followed him towards the driveway. Barry hesitantly followed. He blinked when he caught sight of two little creature lying on the ground in the driveway.

Barry knelt down, trying to figure out what exactly the little creatures were, but upon closer inspection, Barry came to the conclusion that 'them' were actually baby squirrels.

"Can I keep them, Uncle Barry?"

"Wally…" Barry said, standing up and looking up in the tree that had branches hanging over their driveway, trying to find where they had fallen, "You can't keep squirrels." And finally, he spotted the nest up in the tree.

"Why?" Wally whined loudly, trailing after his uncle as he headed into the garage.

"Because they are wild animals," Barry said, finding what he was looking for –the ladder and a pair of gloves-and he headed back out, with Wally in hot pursuit.

"But I named them!"

"Did you now?" Barry asked, setting up the ladder under the tree. "And what are their names?"

"Flash and Batman!"

Barry laughed, putting on the gloves. "Interesting names, Wally."

Once Barry put the gloves on, to make sure he didn't get his scent on the babies, because otherwise the mother wouldn't take them back, he gently picked up the first baby squirrel.

"Uncle Barry!" Wally cried out. "What are you doing with Batman? He's mine!"

"You can't keep a squirrel," Barry said softly, trying hard to block out the puppy-face. "I'm sorry, Hot Rod, but your aunt would kill me if she found a squirrel in the house."

"She'd kill you," Wally said. "Not me!"

Barry's jaw dropped. "You little stinker!" Barry exclaimed, poking Wally in the side with his free hand, getting him to giggle. "You are going to let Iris kill me?"

That tiny innocent smile graced Wally's face, making Barry smile softly. "I'll remember that when you're in a jam."

His response was Wally sticking his tongue out at him.

Barry laughed, gently ruffling his nephew's fiery red hair. "Let's get these babies back to their mommy."

* * *

><p>Spending time at the park was always one of Wally's favorite things to do with his uncle, but it was always more fun when Grandpa Jay came along for the ride as well.<p>

Keeping track of Wally at the park was a difficult task; while most children play on the playground; Wally chose to avoid the playground and the other children, and instead chose to explore the brush, wandering near the small pond and woods that surrounded the park.

'Animal Planet,' Barry sometimes called his little, over-adventurous nephew.

While talking with Jay, Barry kept a watchful eye on the scruff of fiery red hair that, considering things, really wasn't hard to miss. Currently, the nine year old red-head was exploring the edge of the pond.

But it didn't take long before the red-head came running up to his uncle covered in mud, cuts, scrapes, and bits of leaves. But what really caught Barry's attention was what the boy had in his hands.

"Uncle Barry!" Wally chirped, skidding to a stop in front of the two speedsters. "Can I keep it?"

Barry rubbed his temples. "Not this again…" Barry muttered to himself, casting a side glare the chuckling older speedster next to him.

"Please, please, please let me keep it, Uncle Barry!" Wally begged with large green puppy-eyes, holding up the small turtle towards his uncle. "I named him Squirt!"

The mentioned turtle seemed to stick out his head and retreat back into his shell when Wally shifted him to catch a glimpse of his newly found friend.

Jay watched, amused, as the little red-head boy repeatedly said to the turtle, 'It's okay, come out of there, Uncle Barry won't hurt you!"

Finally, Barry sighed. "Wally, you can't keep the turtle," Barry said softly, instantly getting the red-head's attention.

Wally frowned and tried the puppy-dog face against his uncle. Barry gave Jay a quick glance, mouthing: help me!

Jay only smiled at the younger speedster before turning towards the little red-head, gently ruffling his fiery hair. Wally blinked up towards him and Jay's smile only grew. "Wally, why don't you take the turtle back, and see what you can find."

Wally beamed. "Okay, Grandpa Jay!"

Barry slumped in his seat. "First a dog, then cat, then a rabbit, then squirrels, now a turtle, what's next?"

Jay paused and glanced over to the current Flash. "Did you say squirrels…?"

"Yeah," Barry said, looking at Jay, before turning back and searching for the red scruff of hair. "They fell out of their nest, and he threw a fit when I tried to put them back." Barry paused, shifting in his seat when he couldn't locate the red-head, but relaxed when he appeared again. "I really don't know how much more of the 'Can I keep it?' phase I can take."

"You're probably going to be dealing with it for awhile."

A frown twitched at the speedster's lips. "We're trying to get him to stop the hunting animal thing…" Barry said, leaning his elbows on his knees, "But he won't play with other children; he won't even talk to them…"

Jay frowned as well, watching the red-head with a look of determination on his face, narrowing his eyes as the child disappeared; he knew the kid was trying to catch something. "Maybe he is trying to find an animal to fill in as a friend…"

Barry's frown only deepened, thinking about that statement. He bit down on his lip hard, but his mind drifted back to Wally's adventure after seeing his head pop up from the grass. "I'm afraid of what he's going to find next…" Barry said quietly.

"Why don't you ask him, because here he comes," Jay said, gesturing towards the red-head, who was basically covered in mud head to toe. Iris was going to kill Barry for letting Wally explore around the pond….again.

Barry groaned and buried his face into his hands when he heard Wally call out, "Uncle Barry!"

"What did you find this time, kid?" Jay asked, leaning towards the little red-head with his newly found friend in his hands.

"A frog!" Wally chirped, a large toothy grin touching his lips, before looking at Barry with his deadly puppy face. "Can I keep it, Uncle Barry?"

Barry wrinkled his nose, looking at the frog closely and noticing it wasn't just a frog; it was an American Bullfrog. How Wally managed to catch all of these animals…

"I…I don't think your aunt would like you to bring home a bullfrog, Wally," Barry said, watching the red-head as he looked down at the bullfrog that was in his grip before looking back up at Barry. The red-head simply nodded and ran back towards the pond.

"Are you ever gonna let the kid get a pet?" Jay asked, watching the young red-head as he once again continued his adventure around the pond.

"I would, but we don't have time to take care of a pet. We're never home, and with my 'other job,' I don't think the balance would be good," Barry replied, leaning his back against the uncomfortable park bench.

Jay glanced over at his friend. "You make time for Wally."

It wasn't hard to see the younger speedster's blue eyes soften as he watched his little nephew fondly. "That's…completely different…"

Jay smiled, knowing how much Barry really loved that little red-head. The speedster practically considered the boy his son, and a pet would just get in the way of their relationship that they had formed.

"Uncle Barry!"

Barry snapped out of his daze in time to see Wally approaching with another animal in his hands. His eyes narrowed before widening. "Wally!" Barry yelped, standing up and moving behind the bench to put a barrier between he and the creature, "Put that down!"

Wally blinked. "Can I keep it?"

Barry shook his head frantically. "Absolutely not!" Barry took a few steps back as Wally got closer.

"Barry, it's just a snake," Jay chuckled, looking over the bench at the famed scarlet speedster of Central City and marveled at the fact that he was afraid of a snake.

"Don't 'It's just a snake' me!" Barry hissed towards Jay, watching Wally carefully as the red-head held onto the snake, moving his hands to keep up with the snake's constantly moving body.

"I named him Twister, Uncle Barry!" Wally started towards his uncle again, but he frowned when he saw his uncle take a few steps back shaking his head.

"Grandpa Jay?" Wally asked, uncertainty lacing his words, not really getting why his uncle was backing away from him.

Jay chuckled and ruffled the red-head's hair. Wally's green eyes were now looking up at his 'grandpa' with confusion. "Your uncle is scared of your little buddy, Wally."

Wally blinked and looked down at the snake in his arms, then looked up at his uncle before returning his gaze back to Jay.

Jay chuckled again and leaned closer to his adopted grandson, beginning to whisper in his ear.

"What are you telling him, Jay?" Barry called from his spot away from the bench. "Jay? Wally?"

Jay then shifted in his seat and looked at him with a smile on his face. Barry turned his attention towards Wally, who was looked down at the snake in his hands and then looked at his uncle.

Barry frowned when a small evil toothy grin appeared on Wally's face, as the red-head charged towards him, snake in hand. Barry paled and spun around. "Wally! Don't!" Barry begged, looking over his shoulder; he was trying hard not to use his speed. "Wally, you're going to be grounded for so long!"

The sweet innocent laughter of his nephew reached his ears, along with Jay's howling laughter from the park bench.

"Let me keep him, Uncle Barry!"

"No!"

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I want you to take Wally to your lab," Iris said as she sat next to her husband on the porch swing while they waited for their nephew to come home from school.<p>

Barry smiled. "You don't have to worry, and I'll be with him."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Iris said, sending her husband a look.

"Hey! I resent that! We always behave!"

"You call almost making my kitchen explode behaving?"

Barry opened and closed his mouth a few times-she did have a point, unfortunately. "…I didn't say we make good choices…"

Iris gave him a small eye roll and was about to say something until the voice of her nephew interrupted her.

"Uncle Barry!"

"Hey kiddo, how was-" Barry paused, seeing Wally looking down at his feet, and his gaze traveled downwards. At his nephew's feet was a small duckling that was peeping loudly.

"Aww, it's adorable!" Iris squealed-Barry never did understand how the female population made that noise-making her way over to her Wally and kneeling down to get a better look at the yellow fuzzball

"Wally…" Barry started.

Wally looked up at his uncle and gave him a large toothy grin. "Look! He follows me!" Wally said, walking to the other side of the yard, and sure enough, the duckling followed as fast as his little legs would take him, peeping frantically.

Barry frowned, when Iris let out another exclamation of adoration. "Wally, where did you get the duckling?"

Wally picked up the little duckling in his hands. "He followed me from the bus stop," Wally explained. "I heard peeping and there he was! I named him Quackers!"

Barry watched as Wally and his wife fawned over the little peeping bird. As much as Barry hated to admit it, the little thing was cute-no scratch that, adorable-as the duckling chased after Wally, emitting peeps erratically as it tried to keep up with the red-head, but he bit down on his lip, just hoping that question wasn't-

"Can I keep it, Uncle Barry?"

_Too late._

But Barry didn't have to answer that question; Iris answered the question right away, saving Barry from the puppy-dog face and the whining red-head.

"No, Wally, you can't keep it," Iris said.

"Why?" Wally whined, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. Unfortunately for Wally, the face had no affect on Iris-which Barry didn't understand-so he moved it towards Uncle Barry.

"Sweetheart, look at me," Iris said softly, and when the boy did, she saw his green eyes were glassy, and she knew why. The boy wanted a pet, a friend that he didn't have at school. Someone to play with when Barry was at his 'other job,' but they didn't have time for a pet. "I'm sorry, Wally, but you can't keep the duckling…maybe Grandpa Jay will take him and you can visit him."

Wally rubbed his eyes, looking down at the small duckling, before looking up at his aunt, smiling that innocent grin of his.

Barry chuckled and ruffled his hair gently.

* * *

><p>"He won't tell anyone, Bruce," Barry assured the Dark Knight, leaning back in his seat on the large patio of Wayne Manor.<p>

"Knowing how speedsters can't keep their mouths shut," Bruce said idly before taking a sip of his lemonade, "I highly doubt it."

"Wally… Wally doesn't really talk much to people outside of the family," Barry muttered, thinking about how Wally avoided other children. But he pushed the thought away as he watched his red-headed nephew play with Dick like the two had known each other forever.

Wally had gotten his powers a few months ago, and after a lot of Dark Knight harassing, Bruce finally agreed to let the now ten year old speedster meet his eight year old ward.

Bruce grumbled something before turning his attention back towards the two boys, who were playing their own little game of hero, or something like that.

Barry smiled at hearing the sound of Wally's innocent laughter, resting his head in his hands. Seeing Wally play with another kid was a big step; the red-head normally just sat and watched others play or went off doing is little 'Animal Planet' routine.

Bruce shook his head, watching the two yell and laugh; the Dark Knight had never seen such a big smile on his ward's face, and he was surprised that it didn't split into two. Just by watching the two, he knew they were going to be a handful. "They are going to be double trouble. You know that, right Barry?"

Barry cast a quick sideways glance at his friend, before a small grin graced his lips and turning his attention back to the duo. "Wait 'til they meet Roy."

Bruce seemed to pale at the mention of the archer; the pair right now already seemed like they were going to be hard to handle, adding a third to the mix…that was going to be a nightmare. "Troublesome trio."

Barry snorted. "They'll be like brothers!"

"Uncle Barry!" Wally called, running up to his uncle with Dick in tow.

Barry groaned. He thought Wally had finally grown out of the 'Can I Keep It' phase, but apparently he was still going through it. When was it going to end? He didn't want to keep breaking the kid's heart. But Barry was trying to talk Iris into letting boy get a puppy; he was ten, and with his powers, he needed to learn the concept of responsibility.

But Barry was afraid of what creature Wally had brought him this time. Licking his chapped lips, Barry finally asked, "What did you bring this time?"

"A robin!"

Barry sighed, burying his face into his hands. "Wally, you are not keeping a-" Barry paused as he registered his nephew's words and looked up, smiling, seeing Dick standing next to Wally, who had a large ear-to-ear grin on his face. "Oh ha-ha, you're so funny," Barry said, ruffling Wally' hair. "Yes, you can keep Robin."

Wally cheered, hugging the little bird, his new best friend, and his new little brother.

Dick's blue eyes blinked furiously as he looked up at Bruce. "I don't get it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> FIrst off, thank you **Lilmiss**. This chapter was so fun to write. I got the idea from when Superboy asked if he could keep Wolf. These are ALL the animals i've found since i was a kid. I've found 30 dogs and returned most to their owners or took them to a shelter. (jumped a six foot fence to catch three of them) 3 cats, but my mom is allergic to cats. we found a rabbit in a our yard, we named it Mystery and a rabbit (gave it to our friend who owns a pet store) got lose at my grandpas and had BABIES! xD Me and my sister found two baby squirrels, we called them Buddy and Numb, but sadly they died two days later. My friends found a duckling and gave it to us, his names was Quackers we kept him for a week, (we gave him to my elementary principal cause he owned a farm) We have found two turtle, a box turtle and a snapping turtle. 20 frogs while on golf courses instead of playing xD and 6 snakes! I haven't found a bird though xD I love animals. What animals have you caught or tried to get your parents to keep?

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. :)

Now for some news: I'm going on a small temporary hiatus! This is happening for several reasons: I need to catch up on _**Breaking Speed**_, I'm giving my fantastic beta **Lilmiss**, a much deserved break, I'm trying to focus on this quarter, so far its going smoothly, but my English professor is just...i don't even know anymore, i have no clue what the hell she is talking about half the time. And a few other things, but its only probably until the end of January, or early February. I'm sorry about this, I really am, but trust me it will be worth the wait :D I Promise!

Anyway, here is Chapter six of _**The Speedsters**_

**Summary:** It was a simple task, and Barry just had to make it so much more difficult then it really was.

**Warnings:** ...none?

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Young Justice

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>** Six: Cats**_

It was a very simple request.

Wally's neighbor had stopped by the Allen household with the request for help. The neighbor –Mrs. Carr- was going out of town for a two week business trip, and needed someone she could trust to watch her house.

Wally kindly volunteered.

Wally's responsibilities were quiet simple:

Bring in the mail and newspaper

Water the plants outside

Check the water level in the pool

Feed the three cats

And finally take care of the dog.

The dog named Missy was staying with Wally at his house, while everyday before he ran off to go to the cave he raced to his neighbors house and quickly did the simple chores that his neighbor had asked him to do..

But, on this day things were a bit different.

Wally was called for an emergency mission, so urgent that he had to leave school 2 hours early. Batman gave them their orders and sent them on their way; the flight was going to take hours.

"Are we there yet?" Wally asked for the thousandth time in the already agonizing 2 hours they had been stuck on the bioship. Slowly the speedster was sinking in his seat, he was going to go stir crazy if he was on this ship any longer.

"That wasn't funny, the first time you said it!" Artemis growled.

"But, I'm sooooo bored!"

"Listen to your Ipod." Robin suggested.

"I didn't charge it!"

"Oh my god, will you stop whining!" Artemis groaned.

"Enough!" Kaldur said calmly, "I would prefer that you did not fight on this long flight, I don't want you to be mentally exhausted from fighting with each other. So please."

Wally crossed his arms and grumbled staring out the window glaring at the endless sea below.

Minutes ticked by of complete silence.

Wally sunk deeper into his seat, he glanced over and saw Wolf was laying on his side sleeping heavily. His paws twitching every now and then a growl escaping from his lip, as if he were chasing something, or having a nightmare.

Wally sat up quickly from his slouched position, and pressed his communicator, he almost completely forgot, he didn't feed his neighbors cats today. "Hey Uncle Barry, what are you doing right now?"

He watched as his teammates spun around and looked at him with completely confused faces. He knew what they were thinking: Why was he calling Flash?

"_Watching TV, kid. What's up?"_

"Nothing, on the way to a mission, but I realized I forgot something. Can you do it for me?"

"_Maybe…"_

"Don't get smart, I didn't have time to run to Mrs. Carr's today, and I need you to do it."

"…_That's all the way down the street."_

"What's your point?"

"_Well, my point being, I have a large mass laying across my lap. I think she has cut off the circulation of blood to my legs, and I really don't feel like walking down there."_

Wally rolled his eyes, the said 'mass' had to be Missy, she was about a 70lb mutt, who, like most large breeds of dogs believed they were 10lb lapdogs. But that wasn't a good enough of an excuse for Wally, "Get off your butt and go!"

"_Alright, alright. Bossy."_

Wally smirked and leaned back into his seat, glad he remembered to get the house taken care of. One day, he had forgotten to go down to feed the cats. When he got there the next day, the container was on the floor, cat food all over the kitchen floor, and cat poop all in the living room, the hallway, basically everywhere except the litter box. That was not a fun afternoon.

"What was that about?" M'gann asked curiously.

Wally looked up, seeing the confused looks on his teammates faces, "Oh, I'm watching my neighbors house while she is on a business trip, and I didn't have time to run there today, so I'm making Uncle Barry do it."

"Wait, back up, "Artemis said turning to face the speedster, "Someone trusted you to watch their house?" the archer was wondering if the neighbor was that desperate to ask someone like Wally to watch their house.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Arty-Farty," Wally smirked, "I'm also getting paid to do it."

Artemis rolled her eyes and turned forward again, muttering something along the lines as 'Kid idiot'.

Another wave of silence cast over the bioship, but it was rudely interrupted in Kid Flash's com-link went off in his ear.

"Yeah, Uncle Barry?"

"_Yeeeeeahhh, where's the cat food?"_

"On the counter."

"_Where on the counter?"_

"On the counter by the stove."

"…_.No its not."_

"Yes, it is."

"_No, its not."_

"Uncle Barry, its right there on the counter. I always put the container back in the same place!"

"_Well, its not there now."_

Wally glanced up seeing his teammates were once again looking at him, this time with completely amused looks on their faces. Wally shot them a look, and pressed him com-link again.

"Okay, its right next to the stove."

"_Wally, I'm telling you its not there."_

"And I'm telling you it is!"

"_Aww, I think the white cat likes me."_

Wally rubbed his eyes in frustration, cruse speedster A.D.D. "That's Snowball."

"_Wow, that's so cliché!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now are you looking for the cat food?"

"_No."_

"Uncle Barry, are you facing the stove?"

"_Yeah."_

"Look to your right, it should be right there."

"_Yeeeeah, its not there!"_

Wally ran his hand through his hair; his mind was racing trying to retrace his steps in his mind of his actions the day before when he went to feed the cats. It had become a routine. Get the mail, greet the cats, feed the cats, and then do everything else. He always put the food in the same spot!

Over the com-link Wally could hear Barry snooping around his neighbors kitchen.

"_Is it this big green container on the floor?"_

"No, that the dogs food."

"…_.Can't I just give them that?"_

Wally slammed his head against the small biotable that was in front of him, his team jumping in surprise at the action, "No!"

"_Why not!"_

"I don't know maybe the fact that they are CATS!"

"_Soooo…..?"_

"Are…you…" Wally couldn't even find the words to complete the sentence he wanted to say. His uncle could be the most difficult person to talk to over the phone when it came to instructions.

"_Oh!"_

"Please tell me you found the cat food?"

"_No, this black cat, just popped out of nowhere…it just keeps staring at me…its really starting to creep me out."_

"That's Magic, he's a sweet cat."

"_Well, Magic needs to stop staring at me."_

"Yeah, he tends…. Wait, quit changing the subject!"

"_I'm not!"_

"Yes, you are! Now the cat food should be right on the counter!"

"_For the last time Wally. Its. Not. There."_

"Oh my…" Wally pitched the ridge of his nose, trying to keep calm, but his patience was slowly fading away, "Did they knock it on the floor, check the table, check on the fridge."

"_Already did."_

"…It has to be on the counter, a container of cat food doesn't just sprout legs and walk away!"

"_Anything's possible."_

"…."

"_You still there, Kid?"_

"Unfortunately…"

"_Wow, calm down Wally, don't hold back your excitement."_

Wally groaned and glanced at his team, who were just watching him with the most amused looks on their faces. They just had to be there, didn't they? He was never going to hear the end of this.

"_Holy crap!"_

Wally stiffened in his seat, "What? Did something happen?"

"_How old is this cat?"_

Wally again, slammed his head against the biotable and banged in against the table. Why was this so damn frustrating, all he had to do was feed the cats! Was that so hard?

"_This cat looks ready to kick the bucket…"_

"Uncle Barry…"

"_Yeah?"_

"Please, just focus on the cat food."

"_Alright, alright…"_

"Alright," Wally sighed, "What are you facing right now…?"

"_The fridge."_

Wally blinked, "Uncle Barry, the stove is on the other side of the kitchen…"

"_Then what is this thing?"_

"I don't know, probably a toaster oven!"

"_Ohhh!"_

There was a moment of silence, as he heard his uncle walk to the other side of the kitchen. Wally threw a quick glance at his teammates; they were trying to hold in their laughter.

"_Is it this thing?"_

"I don't…" Wally sunk deeper into his seat, "I don't know, I'm not there!"

"_It's a red container… it was by the stove."_

"That's it!" Wally cheered sitting up in his seat, a large ear-to-ear smile on his face.

"_I don't know, I could be wrong."_

That smile instantly disappeared.

"_Damn, that stinks…. Yeah that's cat food."_

"Oh my god, finally!"

"_Way to make it sound, like it was a process."_

"…Uncle Barry."

"_Yeah?"_

"I hate you, so much right now."

"_I love you too, Kid!"_

Wally shook his head, wondering why he was blessed with such an uncle like Barry. He threw one last glance at his teammates, who were still staring at him, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing Wall-cat!" Artemis smirked.

Wally groaned and slammed his head against the biotable. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is all completely true. I was out of state with my Cross Country team, and i needed my twin sister to take care of my neighbors cat for me, for ONE day. She calls me in a the middle of a team meeting in the hotel lobby, and this happened. IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE TEAM AND COACH! When i got off the phone, the team (mostly the girls) called me Cat for the rest of the season, and made me a shirt with paw-prints all over it. I mean really, all this over cat food! This wasn't beta'd, all the mistakes i proudly call mine! and your going to have to deal with it :D

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, really means a lot!

Anyway, i'm alive, just barely after my second quarter of college, its killing me mostly my english courses, lucky i only have to take one more. I know you all are wanting_** Breaking Speed**_, and i have made a TON of progress on that story, and its getting, eh I'm not going to spoil it for you, but as my profile says i got a lot done :P and that story is going to be long!

Lastly this chapter, i dedicate to those who have lost someone in this kind of situation, it can be really heartbreaking and tragic for everyone. But this chapter right now really goes to my twin sister and the Sorority Alpha Xi Delta of Bowling Green State University. On March 2, 2012 my sister lost 3 of her Sorority sisters who were going on a trip for Spring Break. The three were killed by a driver driving on the wrong side of the highway, hitting them head on and 90mph, killing the other driver as well. The sheriff said he didn't believe that the students saw the car coming. The two that survived the crash are currently still in the hospital receiving treatment. So this is for my twin sister and Alpha Xi Delta of BGSU.

So...here is chapter 7 of _**The Speedsters**_

**Summary:** Speedsters hate cars. Reason #2

**Warnings:** Blood, Alcohol, drunk driving,

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Young Justice!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I only had just one<em>**

**_I swear that's the truth_**

**_That kid came out of nowhere_**

**_There was nothing I could do_**

**_I couldn't swerve, I couldn't stop_**

**_Now here i am asking God_**

**_What have I done?_**

**_I only had just one._**

**~ Just One (Lisa Shaffer)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>_** Seven: Twisted Metal**_

Wally was tired-no, scratch that, he was exhausted. He had just spent the entire day in Keystone City helping Grandpa Jay clean up after a terrible storm had hit, which caused a large tree to fall on part of their house, consequently leaving tremendous damage to their home.

The speedster could have simply run over to help, but no, they needed his truck. And since Uncle Barry wasn't going to be home until later that evening, Iris had sent only Wally to help. So, Wally decided to drag Roy and Dick along to help.

The long, five-hour drive was full of speed limit abuse, a very violent game of punch-buggy and bruiser cruiser, and singing (more like shouting, in Wally's opinion) until they arrived in Keystone City.

They all worked until 10 p.m., which was when everything was finally finished. As a reward for all of their hard work, Grandma Joan had made them a massive dinner, which the three boys scarfed down rather quickly. It was around 11 p.m. when it was time to head back to Central.

Wally had hoped that Roy and Dick would come with him on the ride back, but the two just seemed to 'disappear' to the nearest zeta-beam, not wanting to ride in the car for another five-hour drive.

Both of Wally's unofficial grandparents tried their hardest to talk him into staying the night and driving back to Central City in the morning when he was fully rested, but he politely declined, wanting to get home so he could hang with his uncle on his day off.

So, now Wally was driving back to Central City alone, in the old truck Grandpa Jay had given him once he had gotten his driving permit. It wasn't in that bad of shape; both Dick and Roy had been helping him patch up the 'old piece of shit that isn't worth a damn and looks like crap ,' as the two dubbed it. But Wally had a car, and that's all that mattered.

Currently, he was four and half hours into the drive, and was only thirty minutes away from home. It wasn't even five minutes after the thirty minute mark that his eyes started to droop. He snapped them open and turned the radio up, trying to keep himself awake. The loud music nearly busted his eardrums, it was so loud, the female singer screeching something indecipherable as a rapper cursed violently, all while a strong techno beat wailed in the undertone.

But even that wasn't enough to keep his eyes from drooping. He rolled down his window, the frigid air slapping him irately in the face, which seemed to work better then the blaring music. But that didn't mean he was going to turn the music down.

Wally smiled at seeing the 'Welcome to Central City' sign; he was almost home. He couldn't wait to climb in bed; his whole body screamed with pain from all the wood they had to chop and lift.

He was only three highway exits way from where he needed to get off the highway. He sleepily glanced at the clock, starting slightly when he realized it was almost three in the morning. To make the last couple of minutes entertaining, he started skimming through the radio stations, smiling when he found a good song.

Too bad it was the end of the song.

Wally scrunched up his nose when another song that was seriously over-played came on the radio, frowning in distaste at the artist's voice, she sounded like she had a mosquito stuck up her nose. He began skimming through the radio stations again, trying to find something that he could listen to. After several stations, he found a song by Breaking Benjamin.

He smirked, fingers drumming on the steering wheel in time with the vivacious beat of the drum, turned his attention back to the road, he saw a pair of headlights racing towards him at an unbelievable speed.

* * *

><p>Iris glanced up from her book at hearing a loud, obnoxious snore escape from Barry, who was fast asleep next to her, jaw slackened. She raised her eyebrow as he rolled over and mumbled something about wanting a sandwich.<p>

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention to the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning. She frowned; Wally should have been home thirty minutes ago, but there was no, "Lucy, I'm home!" or happy greeting so far.

She bit her lip; she wanted to call him, to make sure that everything was alright, and to ask where he was. But, she had told him never to talk on the phone while driving unless it was an emergency.

Wally had called her before he left Jay's, and all she got out of him was that he didn't know if Roy and Dick were coming. It was hard to understand him because the troublesome trio were laughing so hard, and her red-headed nephew's words were punctuated with many giggles and snorts.

She would give him ten more minutes, and once that time was up, she was going to wake Barry up to see if he could find their nephew. It always worried her when Wally came home late, or didn't come home at all.

Hesitantly, she returned to her book, but her mind was elsewhere. Her attention was jerked away from the book at hearing that oh-so-annoying ringtone Wally had set for Barry's cell phone penetrate the silence of the room.

Iris let out a small sigh; that could be Wally calling. He could be calling to tell that that he was almost home, or that he ran out of gas, or the truck died, even after all the patching up the boys had done to the thing.

Lazily, Barry rolled over on his stomach, his hand reaching over to the bedside table, but instead of looking for his phone, he was repeatedly hitting the alarm clock.

"Barry!"

Barry gave a startled yelp, and jumped about a foot in the air, still tangled in the sheets, and fell out of bed, hitting the ground with a loud exclamation.

Iris cocked an eyebrow at her husband who rubbed the sleep from his eyes in shock and slowly climbed back into bed before grabbing his phone. The blond speedster squinted his eyes in confusion, not recognizing the number, and flipped his phone open. "This is Barry."

Iris closed her book, waiting to hear Barry make a smart-ass comment about Wally's truck, or about how Wally ran out of gas. But she jumped, startled, when Barry sat up, a look of horror spreading over his face.

"Where?" Barry was instantly out of bed, getting dressed, the phone held against his ear by his shoulder, seemingly defying the laws of gravity. The person on the other end talking rapidly, and Barry was just as quickly firing back questions and jumbled expressions of panic before he yelped, "I'm on my way!" and snapped his phone shut.

"What happened?" Iris asked, concerned, as she got out of bed. "Was that Wally?"

"No," Barry said, looking at his wife, his blue eyes filled with despair. "That was Central City Police; Wally was hit head on by a drunk driver."

As soon as those words left Barry's lips, a horrified gasp escaped Iris' lips before she could stop it. Tears pricked at her eyes. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"On the highway," Barry answered, placing his hand gently on his panicking wife's shoulder. "They didn't give me details, and I don't know if Roy and Dick were in the car. I need you to call Bruce and Ollie and make sure they are home."

Iris nodded, still trying to prevent the tears from slipping down her cheeks "I'll be right behind you."

Barry nodded, and just like that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Barry could see the flashing lights of the emergency response vehicles a mile away. He skidded to a stop a short distance away and jogged the rest of the way.<p>

The scene was taped off, and a cop was directing the small flow of morning traffic around the blocked scene. Beyond the tape, Barry caught a glimpse of a familiar truck. Wally's truck.

Barry couldn't stand there anymore; Wally needed him. He grabbed the tape, pushing away the thought about how it felt like he was a work, at another crime scene, with another victim, another criminal, another case...but this was personal. But before he could cross the tape, however, an officer was on him almost as fast as he could blink.

"You can't cross the tape!" the officer barked.

"That's my son!" Barry growled, not even realizing what he had said, but the officer blinked and stepped aside, letting the man pass.

Barry quickly made his way towards the twisted metal and broken glass. He couldn't see Wally; there were too many people gathered around the two vehicles.

Over all commotion of the scene, a loud voice asked, words slurring together. "Why the hell are you arresting me? I didn't do anything!"

That man didn't even need a sobriety test to prove that he was drunk, Barry swore he could smell the alcohol on the man's breath. But the next words out of his mouth made Barry want to go over there and beat the living hell out of the drunkard, the man who made the choice to drink, who made the choice to drive drunk, and the man who was driving on the wrong side of the highway!

"That little bastard drove in front of me!"

But Barry pushed his anger aside and arrived at the twisted metal that was once his nephew's truck. As he approached, he over heard a whispered conversation between a fireman, a cop and an EMT.

"Probably 90 mph head on collision…"

"Kid's lucky to even be alive."

"Hope he stays that way."

An EMT, who had his head and arm through the driver side window, looked over his shoulder and gave Barry a grave smile, stepping aside to let the speedster talk to his nephew. Barry reached his head and arm through the crooked and broken driver side window of Wally's truck. Barry's breath hitched when he saw his nephew.

Blood trickled in red rivulets down Wally's face and neck, pooling at his collarbone, where a neck brace was fastened. Broken glass shards peppered his body, sometimes tinged pink, sometimes stuck in his flesh. His hair was caked with blood, and his white T-shirt was now a ghastly red color.

"Hey," Barry asked softly, brushing his nephew's bloody bangs off his face. "You still with me, Hot Rod?" The older speedster watched as Wally's hazy green eyes opened slowly. "How you doing buddy?"

It was a dumb question to ask; of course he was doing terrible. He had just had a head-on collision with a drunk driver. But Barry wanted to keep Wally talking, wanted to let him know that he wasn't alone with these strangers.

"Mmm'kay," Wally said slowly, words slurring dangerously. The red-head's temples were throbbing, there was a sharp pain in his lower back, and his legs were screaming in agony, almost so painful that he couldn't feel it.

Wally stared at his uncle, marveling thickly at how his uncle seemed to be shrouded in haze. Barry's lips were moving, slower than molasses, but the red-haired boy wasn't registering what he was saying, he was too tired. Slowly, his green eyes started to droop.

"Hey!" a voice called, and an EMT tapped the red-head's shoulders. "Stay awake, Wally, do you hear me?" The EMT had gotten in the passenger seat and was preparing an IV. "Keep talking to him! We need to keep him awake, it's important!"

"Wally," Barry said softly, brushing the matted bangs off Wally's forehead again. "Talk to me, kid." Barry paused, trying to think of something that could keep Wally awake, when an idea struck him.

"Hey, Wally," the hazy green eyes flickered over to him, "do you remember what we were studying for the huge biology test you had a few days ago?" Wally gave a very weak nod. "Alright, tell me the phases of Mitosis."

Wally's green eyes slowly slid closed, "Starts….Interphase…" Wally slurred, and groggily began to explain what structures were disappearing and the structures that were present. As Wally explained, Barry nodded his head, every now and then saying, "What else?"

After a few minutes, someone tapped the older speedster's shoulder, and Barry turned around and saw a firefighter. He frowned and turned his attention back to Wally. "Wally, keep telling…" Barry paused and looked at the EMT in the passenger seat with the IV.

"Reece," the EMT said.

Barry nodded. "Keep telling Reece about Mitosis."

Wally though didn't seem to react to what Barry said, but he just continued describing the process. "Prophase…nuclear envelope…"

Barry straightened and turned towards the firefighter, hoping they were going to tell him that they could cut his nephew out of the hunk of twisted metal that used to be Wally's truck.

"Are you the boy's father?"

Barry didn't even hesitate with his answer. "Yes."

The fireman nodded. "Well, we are going to cut him out as soon as we can, but right now, we are waiting for the signal from the EMTs. They told me everything." The fireman paused and glanced towards the wrecked car where the red-head was trapped. "The dashboard crumpled onto his leg; he's pinned down in the car. There is a chunk of metal in his arm, and they are afraid that it could be near an artery, meaning he would bleed to death if it was removed. Until we get an okay from the EMT, we can't cut him out."

Barry felt his heart sink; just how long would that be? So far, Wally hadn't gone into any sort of panic attack, but it was only a matter of time before it could happen. God, Barry hoped that didn't happen, it would just make his injuries worse.

"The other driver?" Barry's voice turned venomous at the mention of the man who had almost killed Wally.

The fireman glared at the cop car that now housed the drunkard. Somehow the man managed to walk away with nothing more then a small gash on his arm, while the green-eyed teenager was possibly fighting for his life in the truck. "He was way over the limit."

Barry curled his hands into tight fists, nails digging into his flesh painfully. Barry wanted five minutes with that-that 'thing' didn't deserve to be called a man. If had five minutes, just five minutes, he would make that 'thing' beg to be interrogated by Batman instead. He hoped the bastard relived this everyday for the rest of his life; that would make him think about the next time he picked up a bottle, if he even got out of jail.

"Barry!" A voice jerked the speedster from his murderous thoughts.

Craning his neck towards the voice, he caught a glimmer of reddish, auburn hair, and he realized Iris was the one who had called out to him. Barry could see teardrops streaking her cheeks as he watched her talk to an officer holding her back from the scene, trying to get him to let her through. She finally confirmed her relationship with Wally, and she ran past the officer.

"Oh God, Wally!" Iris cried out, running past Barry, but stopping when she got to the destroyed truck. She looked through the window, her grief-stricken eyes wide. "Wally, sweetheart, are you okay?" Iris gently brushed the matted bangs off his forehead.

"Metaphase…centromeres line up at metaphase plate…"

Iris blinked. "Wally?" Iris had no idea what he was saying, or what he was talking about. "Wally, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"He's telling me about Mitosis." Iris looked up towards the EMT, who smiled gently. "We're trying to keep him awake, so his dad gave him something to talk about."

Iris blinked; she still didn't understand. She wanted Wally to know that she was here.

"Hey, Hot Rod," Barry said, giving the younger speedster a small tap on his nose. Wally stumbled over explaining the anaphase process of Mitosis and his green eyes flickered towards them.

"Oh, Wally," Iris choked out, tears dripping down her face.

"Hi…Aunt Iris…" It broke both their hearts when they heard the slurred speech coming from Wally. "M'sorry didn't call, didn't make home on time." He looked at Iris hazily, while she covered her mouth with her hand as she spotted the blood on his face. "I shoulda saw 'em comin'."

A choked sob escaped Iris' lips; it was unbelievable that Wally would think that. "Wally," Iris whispered softly, "it's…It's not your fault, sweetheart." Iris stepped away, not being able to take seeing Wally in the condition he was in.

Barry frowned, torn between going to comfort his wife and being there to help Wally. But by the look Iris was giving him, he was going to stay with Wally.

Barry stuck his head back through the window. "You still with me, Hot Rod?"

"Mmmmm...wanna go home."

"I know, buddy," Barry said softly. "But your leg is pinned, and you have some metal stuck in your arm. Until we're sure it's safe, you're going to have to stay where you are."

"I want out," Wally slurred desperately. "Please, get me out." Wally's breathing was starting to pick up, very close to hyperventilation. Barry cursed to himself; he knew that Wally's claustrophobia was kicking in.

"Wally," Barry said sternly, albeit rather gently. "Wally, listen to me. Slow breaths, Hot Rod, slow breaths. We're going to get you out, I swear to God, Wally, we will, I promise."

"Please…get me out. Please, Uncle Barry. Please."

"I will, Hot Rod, I will," Barry said. "Just remember, sitting still is good."

Wally whimpered and closed his eyes. "It hurts..."

"Wally," Reece asked, now holding gauze on another cut on the speedster's skull, "What is hurting the most?"

"Leg…"

Reece seemed to narrow his eyes. The kid was scared, but he had a feeling that Wally wasn't telling the whole truth. "Be honest with me, kid, we can't move you until you tell me everything that hurts."

"Head, mm'arm, and…and my back."

Barry's heart skipped a beat. His back? That was bad, that was seriously bad. The firefighter had told him about the big injures, but they never mentioned his back. Did Wally not tell them that his back hurt?"

"Where?" Reece asked, deadly serious.

Wally squeezed his eyes shut. "Lower back…center."

"Wally, never lie about this!" Barry scolded softly. "It could kill you or leave you paralyzed." Barry wasn't mad a Wally, not in the slightest, he was just concerned.

"M'sorry."

Reece smiled softly. "Just be honest from now on, alright, buddy?" Wally nodded, "This IV should help with the pain."

Barry cursed under his breath. That IV wasn't going to do anything. He was pretty sure that Wally hadn't eaten in a while, so the IV was just helping Wally's metabolism, not numbing the pain.

"You're going to be alright, sweetheart," Iris choked out, peeking over Barry's shoulder.

"Excuse me!" A firefighter caught their attention. Barry pulled himself out of the window, bumping his head on the frame slightly, and turned towards the firefighter. The man was young, but it wasn't hard to see the amount of compassion and concern in the man's eyes. "Are you this boy's parents?"

Before Iris could answer, Barry answered for them both. "Yes." Iris blinked before looking up at her husband. She managed to smile through her tears, but it quickly gave way to a serious expression as Iris trained her gaze on the firefighter.

"Alright, we have come to the decision to pull him out through the passenger door. We need to get a backboard on him and loosen up some of the metal under the steering column." The firefighter paused and looked over at Wally, who seemed to be struggling to keep his green eyes open. "We will have a team ready if we hit the artery in his arm."

Barry paled, glancing at Wally. This was a dangerous move, if it didn't go perfectly...he shook his head. Wally was going to be fine. "Alright."

Barry and Iris were forced to step back from the truck, but it took quite a bit of coaxing to get Barry away. Every ounce of Barry's being was screaming at him to run back to the truck. Iris squeezed his hand as they watched the fireman cover Wally with a tarp to protect him from debris that could fly in his face.

The hissing sound of the blade hitting the metal screeched through the morning air and pierced their ears painfully. The blade slowly began to grind through the twisted, mutilated metal.

An agonizing scream rose over the sound of the saw.

Iris closed her eyes and pressed her face into Barry's chest as he wrapped his arms around her securely and tried to block out the scream with soft whispers and assurances.

That scream was coming from Wally.

It was a scream from someone they loved so much, someone they couldn't live without, someone who was in excruciating pain. The haunting scream could have sent chills down the spine of the Dark Knight. Even the people –EMTs and other emergency personnel- were looking away or trying to block out the shriek.

"Barry, make it stop. Please," Iris sobbed.

Barry hesitantly let her go and rushed over towards the truck. "He needs a break!" Barry yelled over the saw, getting the attention of the firefighters, who shut the saw off almost immediately.

"Wally!" Barry called, sticking his head back in the window, and lifting the tarp from Wally's body gently.

Tears were dripping down the speedster's face, leaving clear streaks on his bloody cheeks. His breathing was erratic and unsteady. The shock of the whole situation hit the red-haired boy with astonishing force, and his face flushed as his eyes grew wide and more tears trickled out. "It hurts so bad..."

"Wally, listen to me."

"I can't do it, it hurts! Make it stop! Please, Barry, please! Just make it stop. Just...just please. Please make it stop."

"Wally!"

"I can't!"

"Hot Rod!"

Wally's green eyes instantly darted to his uncle. "Relax, it's going to hurt, alright?" Wally was shaking so violently he was almost vibrating. "Shhh, Wally, shh...slow breaths, slow breaths."

The two exchanged a quiet conversation in speed-speak, and whatever Barry had said seemed to help, because the young red-head managed to give a weak smile.

"Ready?" the fireman asked.

Barry nodded, taking his place next to his wife as the saw roared back to life.

The scream also roared back to life. The blood curdling scream, the one that would haunt Barry forever.

"God…" Iris sobbed into Barry's chest. "Wally."

"Hang in there, Hot Rod," Barry whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly starting to rise into the sky when the paramedics were getting ready to load Wally into the ambulance. Barry was standing next to the vehicle, talking to Bruce on his cellphone in a hushed, serious tone.<p>

"I don't know yet, he may have a crushed leg. Something happened to his arm, and he has a...broken back." Barry paused at seeing Iris comforting Wally as they wheeled him towards the ambulance. "Thanks, Bruce."

The speedster snapped his phone shut and turned to his wife. "I'm going to ride with him. I'll meet you at the hospital." Iris simply nodded.

Barry quickly got into the ambulance with Wally and gave the young speedster's hand a gentle squeeze. Wally's unfocused gaze drifted to meet Barry's eyes. "You're gonna be alright, Kid."

Wally closed his eyes and grasped Barry's hand in a bone-crushing grip. "I-I can't feel them…"

Barry blinked. "What?"

"I-I…I-I can't feel my legs."

Barry's eyes widened in horror. Wally couldn't feel his legs? Did he break his back that badly? Did something happen when they pulled him out of the truck? Was he paralyzed from the waist down? Or were they just numb?

"I-I-I can't feel them." Wally was starting to panic, to the point of near hyperventilation. "Uncle Barry, I can't feel them!" Wally squeezed Barry's hand tighter, tears pouring out of his eyes. "W-what...what if I c-can't run again?"

"Shh, Wally," Barry crooned softly, stroking Wally's hair. "It's going to be okay."

Wally didn't seemed to hear Barry and continued to speak in a flurry of panic."I-If I can't run…I can't…" Wally took in desperate gasp of air. "I-I'll be off the t-team."

Barry frowned. He knew the team meant the world to Wally; they were his family.

"Dick and Roy…t-they won't want to hang out with me!"

"Wally."

"Arty, God...Arty won't let me l-live it down."

"Walls."

"Conner, Kaldur, and Megan…t-they won't know what to do…"

"Hot Rod!" Barry snapped, instantly snapping the redhead out of his panic attack, "Relax, you're going to be fine! Bruce contacted Dr. Sawyer, she's going to meet us at the hospital and she'll fix you right up, okay."

"I can't feel them, I can't feel them." Wally repeated quietly over and over, "I can't…"

* * *

><p>Tick…Tock…<p>

Tick…Tock…

Barry glared at clock, daring the hands to go slower. Wally had been taken away from him not five minutes ago, and he already felt like an eternity had passed. He hadn't even heard Iris come in, asking question after question.

His eyes were glued on the clock.

Tick…Tock…

Tick…Tock…

The hands were taunting him, laughing at him.

It had almost come to the point where they looked like they had completely stopped

moving. Why did time have to torture him so?

Running his hands through his hair, Barry let out a frustrated sigh. He cursed at himself; he should have come home earlier. He should have told Iris to tell Wally to stay at Jay and Joan's. He should have gone with him!

Maybe then this wouldn't have happened.

Tick…Tock…

Tick…Tock…

The speedster lifted his head when he felt a hand holding his. Barry gently took Iris into his arms and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"He'll be okay," Iris said softly.

Barry hoped she was right.

* * *

><p>Wally pried his eyes open when he heard the obnoxious beeps and whirs of the machines clustered around him. His green eyes darted around as he tried to figure out where he was.<p>

"Hey, kid," a familiar voice said, and a hazy figure appeared in his vision. He knew this doctor; she was the doctor for the Justice League. Was he at Mount Justice or the Watchtower?

"Where am I?" he rasped out.

"You're at Central City Hospital. You were in a bad car crash," Dr. Sawyer explained. "Do you need anything?"

Wally squeezed his eyes shut. He could remember good music, two headlights, blue and red flashing lights, and Uncle Barry. He slowly pried his eyes open and looked at the doctor the best he could; his vision was unfocused and hazy.

"I want…Uncle Barry."

The speedster swore he saw the doctor roll her eyes playfully as she smiled at him. "Alright, don't worry he'll probably be in here in a few seconds." Wally watched the doctor's retreating back as she walked away. He slowly closed his eyes, cursing to himself.

"Should have stayed at Grandpa Jay's," he muttered.

He heard two voices outside his door. Wally couldn't understand completely what they were saying, but he did hear a very loud, very relieved, "Thank God."

A quick gust of wind caused the speedster to snap his eyes open and look up at a pair of worried blue eyes. "Hey, Hot Rod, how you feeling?"

"Sore." He paused. "Where's Aunt Iris?"

Barry let out a weak chuckle. "I don't know exactly," Barry said, taking Wally's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance, which Wally returned. "She's outside. Your friends showed up, and she's trying to calm them down."

Wally nodded, and his eyes met his uncle's. "How bad…?"

Barry smiled softly. "You have a cast from your ankle to your hip, and your head is wrapped up; you got little hairs sticking out," Barry said, letting out a small chuckle. "The gash on your arm is stitched and wrapped up, and you got a back brace."

Wally squeezed his eyes shut. He was scared to ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue since he woke up. His whole body was numb with all the painkillers that Dr. Sawyer had pumped into his system. Wally squeezed his uncle's hand in another bone-crushing grip, before looking up at him with petrified green eyes. "My legs?"

"You're not paralyzed, Kid."

Wally's head sank deeply into the pillow, relief washing over him in waves. "Thank God."

"But you'll be out of commission for two months."

Wally groaned but didn't say anything. He was just thankful that he wasn't paralyzed, and that he was alive. After a few minutes of silence, Wally opened his mouth to speak again; there was one thing he wanted to ask...

"Uncle Barry?"

"Yeah, Kid?"

Wally hesitated for a moment and licked his chapped lips before he decided he should speak again. "While, I was still stuck in my truck," Wally started, not able to meet his uncle's eyes, "I-I heard you talking to a firefighter."

Barry blinked in confusion. He recalled talking to at least two firefighters while on the crash site, but he didn't seem to understand why Wally was bringing it up. "Yeah?" Barry said, slightly confused. "Wally, what's wrong?"

Wally swallowed thickly. "H-he asked if you were my m-mom and d-dad…and you said yes."

Barry's eyes widened. He remembered that, but he didn't think that Wally had heard him. He didn't even hesitate to answer the firefighter. But Barry really did think of Wally as his son. They were so close to each other; in fact, some heroes considered them attached at the hip at times.

But now, it was all out in the open, and Barry hoped that it wouldn't damage the relationship they had built up over the years.

"D-Do, you really feel that way?" Wally asked, his eyes shining with confusion.

"Of course!" Barry said immediately, giving Wally's hand a gentle squeeze. "You are my son, Wally, even if it's not by blood!"

A smile appeared on the green-eyed boy's face. "I-I always thought of you as my dad rather than my uncle."

Barry felt his chest tighten painfully; not with sadness, but with absolute joy. He always was afraid of what Wally would say to him if he told him he thought of him as his son. He didn't know if Wally would accept him, or if it would cause a rift between the two. But now he had his answer.

"Dad…" Wally said, hearing the sound of the familiar voices of his teammates and other league members, along with Iris, who was trying to calm them all down.

Dad. Barry could get used to the sound of that. "Yeah, Kid?"

"I hate cars."

Barry let out a small laugh as the door behind them opened. "I hate them too, son. I hate them too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you **Lilmiss** the best beta in the entire world for editing :). Now i know getting hit head on at 90mph does a lot more damage, i found that out getting updates on my sisters sorority sisters, but I tried. I wrote this for an angst and bit for a message.

For those who already drive, and those who are going to drive soon, i know you've heard it all before, but please, Don't text while driving, don't drink and drive call someone to pick you up, (i am a designated drive for my friends, cause i don't drink period and don't plan too. i don't care what time they wake me up, i just want them home safely.) Please wear your seatbelt, pay attention to the road around you. Please all of you be careful on the roads!

Until next time.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.

Wow, I didn't realize just how long it has been since I updated this, almost two years? Just wow, I've been really lacking on my speedster love lately. I'm glad Tumblr gave me the speedster feels to get me writing these two again, they are just cute. I'll be sure to write more of these two, I just need to get back into the swing of writing these two again as well.

Here is the the almost two year over-due chapter 8!

**Summary: **Iris does her best to calm her panicking nephew, but she is no Barry Allen when it comes to calming Wally down.

**Warning: **Anxiety attack, Panic attack.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Young Justice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eight: Breathe<em>**

**_Four Walls._**

**_Dirt._**

**_Dirt._**

**_Dirt._**

**_And more dirt._**

_Green iris' darted back and fourth, for a spot where there was no dirt surrounding him. Then it hit him, hit him like a ton of bricks, he was back in that coffin, the same coffin the Rogues buried him in months ago. _

_He was buried alive all over again. Buried six feet below the surface, with no chance of escape, "No, no, no, no!" Wally cried out, pressing his hands against the top of the coffin, in hopes that it would burst open and he would be free._

_But no matter how much force he pushed against the top, it wouldn't budge, not even a little bit. "No, no, no, this can't be happening." He panicked, "Not again."_

_He squeezed his eyes shut, his head falling back painfully against the bottom of the coffin. He swallowed thickly, and his hand searched for something, when he felt it his heart leapt into his throat._

**_The gun._**

_The metal was cool to the touch, which sent chills running over his skin. This was the gun he nearly killed himself with before, he now had a way out._

_Before he knew it his hand was wrapped around the gun, his finger resting against the trigger. He laughed at himself bitterly, he was close to hysterics at the thought of being buried again._

**_One Bullet._**

_"No!" Wally yelped, dropping the gun and pushing it down by his feet, so it would not longer be in his reach. Bringing his hand up, her rubbed his eyes with the nubs of his finger, "No, no, no, no."_

**_No way in, no way out._**

**_No escape._**

**_Trapped._**

_His already rapid heart rate was slowly starting to race, the palpitations becoming so rapid he was sure that his heart was going to burst through his chest. He could already start to feel his body trembling, his arms were becoming to weak to push against the top of the coffin._

_"Get a grip, West!" Wally whispered harshly to himself, closing his eyes, "I-It's just a dream…just a stupid nightmare…it's not real…Uncle Barry got me out." _

_He told himself over and over that he was home, not in the coffin, he wasn't surrounded by dirt, and he wasn't buried alive. He was home safe and sound. His uncle had gotten him out, the gun was taken away from him, he was taken to the hospital and was released. He was on the couch and he fell asleep watching television. _

_"Just breathe…."_

_Squeezing his eyes together; he took a few deep breaths through his nose and slowly exhaled through his mouth. What he would give to have a brown paper bag to breathe into right now. A few more deep breaths and he was sure that his nerves were settled enough._

_"Okay…" he muttered, "Just open your eyes and you'll be on the couch."_

_Slowly opening his eye lids, his stomach did flip-flops._

**_Dirt._**

**_The coffin was smaller._**

**_And getting smaller…_**

**_And smaller…_**

_"No!" Wally yelled, pressing his hands back against the top of the coffin. He could feel the coffin slowly but surely getting smaller, it was slowly pressing into his shoulders from the sides, and he could feel the top moving towards him no matter how hard he pushed._

_"No, no, no, no!"_

_The once wide spaced coffin, was now so small he could barely move. He was not in the smallest, most cramped space he had ever been in, in his entire life._

_"Wake me up!" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs, pounding his fist against the coffin, "Get me out of here! Uncle Barry! Uncle Barry, help me!"_

_His chest heaved in desperate gasp of air, his lungs burning from not getting enough oxygen. He pushed again with everything he had. No matter how much force he put into it, the coffin was slowly getting closer and closer to his face. He was running out of room, he was going to be crushed._

**_Cramped._**

**_Suffocating._**

_"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Wally cried out, "I don't want die!"_

**_Breathe._**

**_Breathe._**

_"Uncle Barry, help me!"_

_He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the closing in the rest of way around him. If he was going to die, he didn't want to see it happen, he would only feel himself being crushed._

_He silently cursed himself, for tossing the gun away. He whimpered when he felt the top of the coffin pressing against the tip of his nose. _

_"Uncle Barry, please help me…"_

**_"Wally, wake up!"_**_ a voice boomed in his ears._

* * *

><p>Wally's eyes instantly snapped open, his body jolting up into the sitting position. His hand firmly pressed against his chest; that was tightening in the most painful way. His green eyes dart around with rapid speed, scanning his surroundings.<p>

**_The living room._**

**_Open space._**

"Wally," he heard his aunts voice, "Wally, you need to breathe."

**_Wide-open space._**

"Wally!"

**_No coffin._**

**_No dirt._**

**_No gun._**

Lifting his head, the speedster looked at his aunt who was staring back at him, her face marred with concern. He only shook his head, he couldn't think straight enough to say anything to her. He couldn't breathe. Not being able to breathe cause him to panic more, causing him to breath faster to catch his breath, which wasn't helping, but making it worse. His lungs were starting to burn, and his sides ache.

"Wally, sweetheart." Iris said in a stern voice, sitting across from him. She grabbed his shoulders and gave them a firm shake to get him to focus on her, "Wally, look at me, slows breaths."

Wally reached up with a shaky hand and gripped his aunts arm in a death grip, digging his nails into her flesh, "I-I can't…" he gasped out, looking at her with eyes full of panic, "B-breathe…"

"Just take in slows breaths." Iris encouraged him.

"I-I can't…"

"Wally you need to breathe slowly."

"I-I…"

"Do I need to slap you?" Iris asked, looking at him with a serious look. Though she didn't want it to come to that, the thought of slapping her nephew shook her to the core. But if she had to, she would.

Wally lifted his head a bit to look at her, the gears in his brain slowly turning, slowly registering the words she said. He shook his head, and turned his gaze down to the fabric of the couch.

Frowning slight, Iris bit the inside of her cheek, trying to think of how to handle this situation. Barry was normally the one who could get Wally to calm down; he always knew what to say. But he was busy with a League mission, leaving her to tend to her panicking nephew on her own.

"Wally, come on." Iris said, "Lay on your back."

It took a moment before her words registered with him, and he slowly fell back on the couch. He tightened his grip on her arm to make sure that she was still there with him. Using his free hand, he covered his eyes to prevent her from seeing the tears the wanted to escape his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to slap you?

A small shake of the head.

"Was it…was it the coffin again?"

A nod.

Iris pursed her lips into a thin line, it had been months since he had that nightmare. Barry always woke him up, he always seemed to know when Wally was having that dream. Now, she was going to have to think of a way to get him calm down in Barry's absence.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." When she stood up, Wally tightened his grip on her arm, almost tugging her back to sit down next to him, telling her he didn't want her to leave him alone.

"Wally, I'll be right back, I promise."

Wally shook his head.

Iris' frown deepened, she gently grabbed her nephews hands that was tightly gripping her arm to try and get him to let go. It took a few moments, and a few tries of pulling his fingers off her arm one by one; but she was finally bale to get her arm free and quickly make her way to the kitchen.

Opening cabinet after cabinet looking for the small paper bags she used to pack her boys' lunches in the morning. They say that breathing into a bag can help stop a panic attack, something to do with breathing into in the CO2. When she finally found it, she rushed back into the living room.

Iris was regretting leaving Wally unattended, even if it was only for a minute, it seemed to have made thins worse. Walking around the couch, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle shake, "Wally, I'm going to need you to sit up for me."

Wally shook his head.

"Come on, Wally, up you go." Iris told him, gently putting her hand between the couch and his back, and slowly helping him sit up. She held him until he could sit up on his own. When she moved her hand from his back, she winced feeling that familiar strong grip return to her arm.

She hoped that him having someone to hold onto would help settle down just a bit, letting him know someone was there. But his gasp for air only seemed to be picking up even more than they were before.

"Wally, I need you to breathe into this bag."

Wally stared at the bag his aunt was holding out towards him, his gaze drifting up to her, "I-I can't…I can't…" he managed to tumble a few words out between gasp, "I-I can't feel my feet and hands…I-I can't feel…"

If Iris didn't know about panic attacks, she would have been alarmed. But she knew that it was a side affect of not enough oxygen getting to his extremities, "It's okay, sweetheart." She assured him, but she knew he wouldn't believe her.

"I-I can't…"

"I know, breathe into the bag."

With a shaky hand, the speedster grabbed the paper bag and pressed the end to his mouth. He tried to breathe into the bag, but it wasn't expanding and shrinking like it should have been. He couldn't keep his hand steady enough to do so.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he couldn't do it. Whimpering he pulled the bag away from his mouth, and cough out a glob of spit into the bag. Wrinkling his nose in disgust he dropped the bag to the ground next to the couch.

"Wally, you need breathe into the bag." Iris told him, gripping his shoulder with her free hand, "You're starting to scaring me."

Wally shook his head. He wasn't going to do something that clearly wasn't working at all.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Wally stared at his aunt for a moment at the mention of the word hospital. What would they do? Give him an IV-drip? Make him breathe into a bag? He shook head; he didn't want to go to the hospital. He wanted to stay here at home. Making sure she knew that, he carefully laid himself back on the couch.

Iris watched her nephew carefully, biting down painfully on her lip. Going to the hospital did sound like a good idea at the moment. But she knew that they would be there for hours, the doctors would want to run test, and they would possibly call a psychologist. For now, all she could do was wait, and hope that he would calm down, if it continued she just might have to take him to the emergency room.

Looking towards the clock, it was approaching 10:30pm. A trip to the emergency room was getting more and more unappealing by the second. It was time to call in reinforcements. Turning back towards her nephew she frowned again, his bright red face was concerning, "Wally, hey." She said trying to get his attention, by patting his cheek gently until he finally looked at her, "Do you want me to call Barry?"

Green bloodshot eyes squeezed shut, "I-I can't…" Wally gasped out, "I-I can't…breathe…"

"I know you can't, sweetie," she gently patted his hand that gripped her arm tightly, "I'm going to call Barry, alright…but I'm going to need my arm back again to do so…"

At the mention of letting go of her arm, Wally instantly tightened his grip on her arm, so tight that it made her flinch. He shook his head; he didn't want to lose his grip on her, not again. "I-I can't…I-I." He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a few choked sobs.

"Or not…" Iris whispered, knowing that she wasn't going to get her arm free a second time, no matter how hard she tried. She reached for her cell phone resting on the coffee table and silently dialed the number she known by heart for years. She didn't care if her husband was going to get an earful from the League for talking to his wife and leaving in the middle of a mission. When it came to her and Wally they always came first, she just hoped Barry would get there as fast as he could.

Every ring felt like an entirety, this had to be how her husband and nephew felt all the time.

Iris gently brushed off the sweat-drenched bangs off her nephews' forehead. She was so glad he wasn't home alone when this happened, she wasn't sure that Wally would have moved from his spot on the couch, he probably wouldn't have called anyone, he wouldn't know what to do.

"_Hey honey!"_ Flash's voice rang through the phone, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Barry, we have a problem, I need you to come home, now."

"_What kind of problem? Did Kid make a mess again?"_

Iris pursed her lips into at thin line at the laugh her husband let out, normally she would be laughing with him, but not this time, "Not exactly…" as soon as those words left her mouth, the laughter instantly stopped.

"…_What's wrong?"_

"Wally is having a panic attack, and I can't get him to calm down."

"…_."_

"Barry?"

_"…"_

"Barry!"

Pulling her phone away from her ear, she noticed the call had been completely disconnected. She didn't know if the call was dropped, or if her husband had just completely hung up on her because he received an earful by Batman for being on the phone. She frowned and started to dial the number again. Right as she was about to press dial, a gust of wind stopped her.

A red blur appeared next to the panicking young speedster, even with his mask on, the sheer panic on the older speedsters face was clear. "Hey, hey Kid," Barry said softly, brushing the sweat-drenched bangs off his forehead, "It's okay, hey, hey!"

Wally slowly turned his head towards his uncle, tears trailing down his bright red cheeks, "I-I can't…" Wally gasped out, "I-I can't breathe…Uncle Barry…"

Flash reached up, pulling the cowl off his head. Wally needed his uncle, not the Flash. He gently grabbed his nephew and helped him sit up for a moment, but it was only so that he could sit down so Wally's head could rest in his lap.

Wally's grip on Iris' arm was released and completely forgotten and his hand now gripped Barry's arm. The young speedster was digging his nails into the elders' skin, just like he did when he opened the coffin. Yet Barry gave no reaction, not even flinch, he didn't yell out, he just allowed it to happen.

"It's okay, Wally." Barry said soothingly, brushing the bangs off his head, "Just take a few deeps breaths for me."

Wally squeezed his eyes shut, trying to concentrate of breathing in a few deep breaths like his uncle told him to. After the first deep breath, he broke out into a coughing fit, gagging on his own spit in his mouth, "I-I can't…"

Barry gave a lopsided smile, "I know, but you have to try."

"I-I can't."

"You can."

"Just try, sweetie." Iris said leaning over the couch, giving her nephew an encouraging smile to help him feel better.

A smirk twitched at the elder speedsters lips, he looked up towards his wife, "Why don't you start some cookies for when he calms down." He smiled, "I'll calm him down."

"Are you sure?" Iris asked, concern lacing her words.

"I'm sure."

Hesitantly, Iris went into the kitchen, which wasn't that far away, but Barry knew how Wally was feeling at the moment. Over crowded. Even if it was two people, in panic attack, two could feel like 200 people surrounding him, and that could make me feel more claustrophobic, possibly making him panic even more.

"Hey, Hot Rod." Barry whispered softly, "Open your eyes."

Green eyes slowly opened, staring up at him with a pained expression, "M-My sides…"

"I know.

"I-I can't…"

"Just breathe, Hot Rod."

Wally took a few deeps breaths, before breaking out into another coughing fit. He tightened his grip on his uncles' arm. "I-I can't."

"Wally, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital."

Wally let out a few choked sobs, "T-The coffin… t-the dirt…I-I didn't want to die!"

"You're not going too."

Barry's heart broke in his chest. He hoped his nephew wouldn't have that nightmare ever again; his own chest was tightening thinking about it. Barry remained silent for a moment, gently brushing the bangs off his nephews forehead, "You're okay, Hot Rod." Barry assured him, "You're safe."

The gasps for air from his nephew were still there, but Barry could tell that they had slowed down tremendously since he gotten there. You're doing great, Kid."

"U-Uncle Barry…?"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm sorry."

Barry shook his head, he couldn't believe that his nephew was apologizing for this, "Don't be, Hot Rod."

"B-But…"

A frown pulled at Barry's lip when he heard sound of the gasp for air picking up again. Out of instinct, Barry grabbed his nephew and pulled him fully into his lap, holding him like a child, his arms wrapped tightly, and securely around him.

Wally buried his face into his uncles' neck. This was humiliating, he was 15 and his uncle was holding him like he was an eight year-old child. He was thankful this wasn't at the cave; he was sure that his team would have never let him live it down.

But he felt safe, relaxed.

"It's okay, Hot Rod."

Wally gripped his uncles uniform in a white-knuckle grip. His gasp for air, picking pace for a few moments before slowing down.

"That's it, just breathe…"

Barry swore he felt his nephew go limp against him, his breathing steady. There was no gasping, no choked sobs; just nice steady breathing with a sniffle and here and there.

"You're okay."

The grip on his uniform remained, but it wasn't a white-knuckle grip, it was relaxed. A smile tugged at his lips, when he heard an even deep breathing, he knew exactly what the meant.

"Is he okay?" Iris tiptoed her away out of the kitchen and peeked over the couch to find her nephew asleep in his uncles' arms.

"Yeah," Barry nodded, "He worked himself up so much, to the point of exhaustion, he just needs to sleep."

Iris smiled, seeing her nephew sleeping, he looked so peaceful and his face was slowly returning to its original color, than the bright red that it was before. She couldn't do what Barry did. She didn't have a tricks that Barry did to get her nephew to calm down.

"All he needs is assurance," Barry smiled, looking up at his wife. He carefully stood up with his sleeping nephew in his arms, "I'm going to put him to bed…"

Iris smiled softly when she felt the gust of wind rush by her and up the stairs. Iris exhaled her held breath, a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, "I think I needed to breathe…" she silently laughed at herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm so sorry this is so short, and probably crappy. I tried to remember everything. Back in January, I was told by my dad that he was diagnosed with Stage 4 Pancreatic cancer on his birthday of all days. Let's say I didn't take the news very well and had my first panic attack. That fact that I couldn't breathe was making me panic more, it lasted three long hours. My mom offered to slap me, the bag didn't do anything, and she was five minutes away from taking me to the ER. My brother came, and held me in his lap until I calmed down. I'm 20 years old and my big brother held me like a 5 year-old in his lap, until i basically fell asleep in his lap.

I put a memory from **In The Grave**, hehe. All the mistakes are mine, and will fixed on a later date. Now I have to go take a Microbiology midterm.

I hope you all enjoyed.

Until Next Time!

Please Review


End file.
